9th Grade Ninja: Black Blood
by CrossBender00
Summary: Randy and his friends are in their junior year and things are about to take a turn for the worst. When a ancient blood mage is revive and has his eyes on Norrisville. Can Randy stop this powerful enemy or will he have to depend on someone he doesn't want to be involve. Rated M to be safe. (RandyxTheresa)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there, I am CrossBender00. I'm here to improve my writing skills and deliver good stories to you guys and gals. I had this idea in my head for a while and I finally got around to write it down. I hope you guys enjoy this story, let me know if you guys also like it as well.**

_**This means character thoughts and this means someone talking in the character thoughts.**_

**Disclaimer: I don not own Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja in any shape or form, but I do own my OC.**

* * *

It was a Monday afternoon, the birds where chirping, the sun shining and the classes are full of young brilliant minds ready to learn. "It's soooo boring." Said a chubby orange hair teen. "I totally agree. This class is so wonk." Said a skinny purple hair teen. Will some of them are, Randy Cunningham and his friend Howard Weinerman where in history class, just complaining to pass the time. So far it's been having little effective on the time, but very effective on their patience's.

"Will you guys just shut it." Said a short blue hair girl. "I'm actually trying to learn something and get a good grade." Meet Debbie Kang, a small girl with brains and attitude.

"What do you want us to do Kang?" Howard said annoyed, "There's nothing interesting going on in this class."

"Maybe if you start listening instead of complaining you would actually have fun." Debbie shot back, "I mean if a mouse can get through a maze why can't you just listen in class."

"Because there's free food at the end of the maze. Not a bloody history lesson." Howard said.

"Woah guys let's calm down for a second here." Randy came in to stop it from escalating any further, "We still in class remember."

Howard and Debbie stare at each other for a good minute before breaking it. _Some things never change._ Randy thought. It's been two year for the Randy and his friends, their now juniors and this year is said to be there hardest year for them. From maintaining good grades to pass their classes to leave to the college they dream of. Randy and Howard where able to make up their freshmen and sophomore years by going summer school, they plan of not having to go through that again this year.

"If I can have everyone attention." The history teacher said in a monotone voice, "I would like you all remember that we are going on a field trip to Norrisville Museum in two days and you must get your parents signers to go."

That got Randy and Howard attention, "I almost forgot about that." Randy said. "Yeah me too luckily he remind us." Howard said. "Why do you two care so much about this field trip?" Debbie ask, "Where just going to be seeing the World War one exhibit."

"Oh that's where you are wrong my little thorn in my side." Howard said which cause Debbie to furrow her eyebrows, "Where going to see the new exhibit they open up."

Debbie look confuse at first than it click, "You don't mean the video game exhibit." Randy and Howard smile and nodded their head. "That's right the new video game exhibit, it said to have all the things that inspire game developer to make their games and you can play them too."

"Just thinking about playing the first ever Grave Puncher game is getting me excited." Howard said. Randy put his left arm around Howard, "Me too bro, me too."

"I would like to join you guys." Debbie said. Randy just look at her shock and Howard drop his jaw on his desk. "What!" Both of them scream and jump out of their desk.

"Quite down." The teacher said in a monotone voice.

Randy and Howard quickly got back in their desk, "what!" Randy and Howard whisper.

"There's a game that caught my attention and I would like to know more about it." Debbie said, "Plus Theresa said there's a game she wanted to look at as well."

The moment Debbie mention Theresa made Randy start daydreaming. _Theresa._ Randy thought said he start seeing himself and her making out in the park behind a tree, enjoying the other company. The pull away and look at each other, they had nothing but love behind their stare. Randy started to lean in to start their make out session again

_Randy__, _Theresa said.

"I'm right here baby." Randy said.

_Randddy,_ Theresa said again.

"Don't worry I'll be gentle." Randy said.

_Randy wake up!_ Theresa said but with Howard voice.

Randy snap out of his daydream and realizes that he was hugging Howard. Not only that but he was two inches away form from Howards lips. Randy pull away quickly and Howard move his desk a little bit closer to the window, away from Randy.

Debbie just laugh, "Oh my god, that was the best thing so far I seen today." Randy just turn away blushing in embarrassment and Howard gave Debbie a stern stare. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone about it, especially your sister Howard."

Heidi graduate last year from here, she went to New York for college to become a news reporter. Even though she is away she still tends to threat Howard and Randy if they dare mess up anything she left behind, mostly her gossip show and her room. Surprisingly Heidi chose Theresa to take over the show, mostly to help her popularity and to get on her good side since the whole Nomi-Randy incident.

"Thanks for not adding another…" Howard look at Randy, "humiliating event to my sister list. I swear she has enough dirt to bury us at our funeral."

"Howard I'm sorry that I did that I swear." Randy said to reconciled with Howard, "I don't know what came over me."

Debbie and Howard raise their eyebrows, they look at each other then back at randy. "We know what came over you." Howard said. "Yeah it's call a certain purple 'Flower." Debbie said jokingly.

Randy just turn away from them, "When is this class ending?" Randy whisper annoyed by them. Just then the bell rang for the day to be over. "Thank you god." Randy said.

"Remember your home-" The teacher began but realizes the class is now completely empty, "-work." The teacher sigh, "Why do I even bother."

**-(Line Break)-**

Randy and Howard were walking down the hall to the front of the school. "Hey." Howard begin, "Theirs something I need to ask you." Randy look at Howard, "What you do you need bro?"

"When are you going to ask Theresa out?" Howard ask, "I mean it's been two years and neither of you had ask the other out. Don't you think it's time to ask her before someone takes her."

Randy stop and started to drift into deep thought, _Howards right, it's been two years Randy, it's time to ask her out. _Randy thought, _I mean what's the worst that can happen. She could laugh in your face, tell you no because your weird, tell you that we're only friends or tell you she seeing someone._

The more Randy thoughts the more his doubt and fear grew. "You know I'm just waiting for the right moment to bring it up Howard."

Howard narrow his eyes at Randy, "Cunningham it's time to take the leap bro." Howard then wrap his right arm around Randy, "It's either you land face first in a nice pile of hay or on the hard stone street."

"Thanks Howard. That really helps me." Randy said sarcastically.

"Well that why I'm here." Howard said proudly, "To help you reach your true potential."

Randy and Howard turn the corner and Randy bump into someone. The collision cause both of them to fall on their butts. "I'm so sorry." Randy and a girl voice said in unison. _Wait a minute._ Randy thought to himself.

**(A Few Moment Earlier)**

"Come on Theresa just ask him out already." Debbie was complaining to Theresa, "I mean it's been two years a neither of you made an attempt to ask the other out."

"I'm just waiting for the right moment Debbie." Theresa said, "I don't want to rush him into a relationship."

"It's been two years!" Debbie said throwing her arms in the air, "It's either going to be now or never."

Theresa stop for a moment, _Debbie right it's now or never. _Theresa thought, _I mean what the worst that can happen. He could laugh in your face, tell you no because your still weird, tell you that we're only just friends or tell you that he seeing someone._

The more Theresa thought the more her doubt and fear grew. "You know I can wait a little bit longer."

Debbie narrow her eyes at Theresa, "Come on girl it's time to take the leap of faith." Debbie got in front of Theresa and put her hands on Theresa shoulders. "I know he will say yes, trust me."

Theresa smile and hug her friend, "Thanks Debbie, I'm glad for your support."

"No problem Theresa." Debbie said before letting go, "Come on, it's time to head out."

Theresa nodded her head and they began walking again. However they didn't get to far, Theresa bump into someone that turn the corner without paying attention. Theresa and the boy both collide and fell onto their butts.

"I'm so sorry." Theresa and a boy voice said in unison. _Wait a minute. _Theresa thought to herself. Then the boy and Theresa meet eye to eye and both of them we're surprise to see the other.

"Randy." Theresa said.

"Theresa." Randy said back.

Randy got up and brush himself off before extending his hand to Theresa. She gladly accepted it, "Sorry for bumping into you." Theresa said.

"I should be the one apologizing." Randy said.

"No, you don't have to apologize." Theresa said.

"Yes I should, I mean I accidently bump into a beautiful girl and made her fell to the floor." Randy said.

Theresa blush, "Alright then. Apology accepted."

Randy smile, "Thank you."

They look at each other, like time had frozen and world could be coming to an end but they would care less. Then a noise came from outside, it sound like a car exploding. "My car!" Principle Slimovitz yell.

Randy sigh, _Just when I was enjoy the moment. _He back at Theresa and Debbie, "Guess we better check what happen." Randy said.

"I agree." Debbie said, "Let's go Theresa, its show time."

Debbie grab Theresa hand and pull her away from Randy, "Wait!" Theresa said but the time she said it she was already around the corner. _Wonder what she wait to said? _Randy thought, _No time to think about that now. Its ninja o'clock. _

"Hurry up and get it done already, I don't want to miss my Grave Puncher session time." Howard said before he went off in the direction of Debbie and Theresa.

Randy went into the opposite direction towards the bathroom. Once he got there he enter the stall and pull out his ninja mask. Randy put it on, red ribbons than swirl around his body until it made a black and red ninja suit.

Randy open the stall and went to the open window, "Let's see what MicFist brought today."

* * *

**This is going to be a little slow at firs, it will catch up a bit soon. **

**Also this story update schedule is up in the air for now since I'm writing another story and college. **

**Also, as the title of this story suggest, there will be blood and gore in this story upon other mature content. You have been warn.**

**I hope you guys enjoy! Smoke Bomb! (Disappear in smoke) **


	2. Chapter 2

**hello again readers and fans of 9GN. Here's a new chapter for you, it's start to leading into the story, slowly but surely. so enjoy! **

_**This means character thoughts **_

_**Disclaimer: I don not own Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja in any shape or form, but I do own my OC.**_

* * *

Theresa and Debbie made it through the front door of the school and meet with a crowd of students. "I can't see what going." Debbie complain, "Let's get through and see what's up." Debbie then began pushing and shoving people out of the way.

"Come move it!" Debbie yell, "Trying to get news here!"

Once Debbie and Theresa finally got to the front of the crowd they saw principle Slimovitz car still smoking, plus the cause of it as well. There were three machine wolves with chainsaws for a right arm. Theresa sigh, "Nothing new here. Just some machine, blood thirsty, chainsaw wolves again."

The wolves hear Theresa comment and didn't take it too kindly. They grow at her and started revving up their chainsaws arms. "Uh, I don't think they like that comment." Bucky said behind Theresa.

The chainsaw wolves then sprinted to the crowd of students, the students scream and scatter in the parking lot running for their lives. The wolves pay very little attention towards the rest of the student body and kept their focus on Theresa. Theresa was running to the front door but trip on the first step. She turn around and saw the wolves looming right over her, they had wick smiles across their face. All of them raise their chainsaws in the air and swung them down over Theresa. Theresa close her eyes and hope it would be quick end for her.

"Ninja Damsel Save!" Then out of nowhere a black figure swoop in, pick Theresa up and sprint away from chainsaw wolves attack while holding Theresa. Once the figure knew they were far enough from them it put Theresa down. "You can open your eyes now."

Theresa open her eyes slowly and saw the figure face, "Ninja!" Theresa said excitedly. Theresa hug the Ninja tightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"No problem." Randy said, "Just get away and let me take care of things."

Theresa pull away and nodded her head in agreement, but she hug the Ninja again. "Please be careful." Theresa whisper in the Ninja left ear. Randy blush behind his mask, "I will, just get somewhere safe."

Theresa let go and went to find her friend Debbie, she took one look back at the Ninja who was focusing his stare on the wolves. _I'm holding you to that promise. _Theresa thought.  
**- (Line Break) -**

**MicFist Industries**

"Come on!" Bash yell to MicFist, "I just want enough for my own company."

"Either that you been sneaking in my alcohol cabinet or your high." MicFist said, "Because their no way I'm giving you 25 million dollars to start a punching company!"

Bash stomp his foot, "Come on! 'Bash Punch!' is going to be awesome! Plus mom supports it."

Since Bash graduate because of his teacher passing him in all his class to not have MicFist close the school. However, Bash saw an opportunity to run a company of his own, he call it "Bash Punch!" and made a slogan for it too. The slogan goes, "You pay. We punch!"

MicFist sigh in defeat knowing he wants his sugar plum, Marci MicFist, Bash mother to be upset at him for not supporting her son. "Fine, here's a check for your company." MicFist said defeated, "Just don't come to me if it goes under!"

Bash swipe the check from MicFist hand, "Now let's get this party start!" Bash then walk out of MicFist office. MicFist sigh heavily, "I can't wait for my actually child to come." MicFist walk over to his calendar, "Only two more months to go." That right Marci is pregnant with MicFist child and is due in two months. When he found out he cancelled everything and let his works a two weeks off. Hell he even told the sorcerer to blow off, the Sorcerer was surprise at first and actually like MicFist staying up to him. For that moment and that moment alone.

"Hello Mr. MicFist." MicFist turn around to see Viceroy, "The Wolves found the Ninja, thought you want to see the fight."

"Show it to me!" MicFist command Viceroy.

"No need to shout." Viceroy said. Viceroy then went into his pocket and pull out a remote. Then he press the red button which lower a scene from the window. On the scene was the three wolfs and the Ninja staring each other down.

"What are they waiting for?" MicFist ask," Kill that damn Ninja!"

Viceroy sigh, then he raise the remote towards the scene and press it. The wolves eyes went red and their chainsaws rev up. Then they sprinted towards the Ninja with bloodlust. "Is there audio? " MicFist ask, "I would like to record the Ninja last words."

"Of course." Viceroy said. He raises the remote to the scene and raise the audio. One of the wolves swung his chainsaw as the Ninja. The Ninja lean back and dodge the attack, he follow up with a low kick to the wolf legs causing it to fall face first into the ground. The Ninja then flip onto its back and grab its chainsaw arm. He brook it off and stab right into the back of the wolf, it howl in pain for a good second but finally went silence. The Ninja then pull the chainsaw out of its back and throw it to the ground next to the body.

"Alright." Randy said while walking to the two wolves, "Whose next." Then the wolf body behind him exploded.

Enrage by their brother demise both charge at the ninja, one went for a low swipe of the ninja leg and the other went of a jab to the ninja chest. "Ninja tripping balls!" Randy said before throwing multiply marbles to the floor. Both of the wolves stumbles, however, one of them recover while the other feel to the floor. The wolf jump into the air and roar came down with his claws out towards the ninja. Randy jump into the air towards his attacker, he dodges the attack at the last second pull out two long blades from behind him. "Ninja blades!" Randy said swinging both of them at the mid-section of the wolf. The wolf didn't had time to react and was cut down in the air. Randy landed on his feet striking a pose with his two blades while the wolf exploded in midair.

"Come on!" MicFist complain, "He's not even trying!"

"I guess it's back to the drawing board, again." Viceroy said.

"Wait!" a voice yell at both of them from behind. MicFist jump into Viceroy arms and Viceroy flinch. Both knew who it was but neither wanted to turn and face him. "Look at me!" The voice yell again louder. Both regain their composer and turn to face the Sorcerer, however, he had smile on his face.

MicFist and Viceroy look at each other confuse, then look back at the Sorcerer. "Is there something going on today?" MicFist ask.

"Yeah you look very happy." Viceroy said

"That's because I feel a powerful force." The Sorcerer said, "And it's here, waiting to be awake."

"A powerful force?" Viceroy ask.

"Yes, a force that I know very well because he one of my idols in forbidden magic." The Sorcerer said.

"He?" MicFist ask

"No time to asks twenty questions." The Sorcerer commanded, "Right now we must find him immediately."

"Uhh we're kind of busy trying to kill the Ninja now." MicFist said.

"The Ninja can wait." The Sorcerer said, "Beside I would like my role model to see my…" He look to the screen where the Ninja and the last wolf were fighting out right now, "Present' for him." He start snickering evilly and slowly rose to a wicked laughter.

MicFist and Viceroy join in with small chuckles. "Enough!" The Sorcerer yell, "Get it done or else!" Then he disappear in green smoke in his glass case.

"Well you heard the Sorcerer!" MicFist yell at Viceroy, "Tell that stupid dog to find this powerful man!"

Viceroy sigh, "Would help if you put some work in it." He whisper.

"What was that!" MicFist yell.

"Nothing." Viceroy said calmly.

Viceroy then pull out a small eye piece from his pocket and began talking in it. MicFist began scratching his chin, _If this person stronger than the Sorcerer. _MicFist thought, _Can he make me more strong then him. Only one way to find out._

**At Norrisville High School**

The last wolf was putting in all his effort into a fight that already deicide the victor. The Ninja jump kick him in the chest which cause him to fall into the school wall.

"Woohoo!" Bucky yell.

"Oh yeah!" Flute girl yell

"Go Ninja, Go Ninja, Go!" Debbie yell.

The entire student body was cheering for Randy in his fight against the wolves. "Thank you my fellow citizens for your support." Randy said, "Can I get a Ninja!"

"Ninja, Ninja, Ninja!" the entire student body chanted. Randy started dancing and busting his ninja moves for the crowd. While that was happening Viceroy orders reach the last wolf. With a new objective he started to sneak away slowly. Once it saw the Ninja complete engross it made a mad dash out of there.

"Uh Ninja." Julian said.

"Not right not good citizen." Randy said still dancing.

"Ninja the-" Morgan started but was cut off by the Ninja shushing her. "I'm about to hit the best part of the dance." Randy said.

"Ninja!" Howard yell, "The wolf is gone!"

Randy turn around and saw it disappear, "What the juice? Really!" Randy said before smacking his right hand to his forehead. _Bet it would show up later._ Randy thought, _They always come back for more Ninja._

"Will my good citizens." Randy said, "It's time for me to get going. Don't worry, if it come back I'll be there to fight it."

Randy pull out a black ball, "Smoke bomb!" He was surrounded by red smoke and disappear in thin air.

The student body started to leave the air, beside Theresa, Debbie and Howard. "What wrong Resa?" Howard ask, "You look worry?"

"That because I am worry." Theresa said.

"Worry about what?" Debbie ask.

"Randy wasn't here." Theresa said, "I hope he's alright."

Howard put his left arm around Theresa shoulder, "Don't worry he's fine. He's probably in the bathroom sucking his thumb like a baby."

"I actually agree with Howard." Debbie said.

"Thanks for the words of encouragement." Theresa said sarcastically.

"No problem." Howard said, "Words of encouragement are my area of expertise."

"That and losing at Grave Punchers." The three of them turn around and saw Randy walking towards them.

"Funny Cunningham, very funny." Howard said annoy, "But it's time for us to go now."

Randy nodded and both of them started walking towards Randy house. "Wait!" Both of them turn around and look at Theresa. "I was wondering if we can hang out tomorrow. After school?" Theresa ask.

Howard was about to response but Randy beat him to it, "We would love to hang out after school tomorrow." Randy said. Theresa smile, "Great see you guys tomorrow." Then Theresa started walking with Debbie towards her house.

Randy turn around and saw Howards with a upset face. "What?" Randy ask.

"You just ruin my plans for tomorrow." Howard said, "I was planning on going to the arcade for the day."

"Come on Howard." Randy said outing his left hand around Howard shoulder, "We'll have fun like always. The only thing difference this time is we have girls with us now."

"If they mess up tomorrow for me your getting the fuel force of my rage." Howard said.

"Alright bro." Randy said, "Let's get going I'm starving."

Howard smile, "I agree with you there as well. I usually get hungry while watching you fight."

With that Randy and Howard started to make their way to Randy house to chill out and finish their homework later.

**- (Line Break) -**

At the Norrisville Museum, the robo-apes were loading in some artifacts for the medieval exhibit. Two of the robo-apes wear carrying a seven foot crate on the loading bay. "Easy…easy…" The robo-ape in the back said.

"I'm taking as easy as possible." The robo-ape in the front said.

Then the crate slip out of the robo-apes hands and made a loud thud when it hit the floor. The bottom of the create had crack.

"Way a go banana brains." The back robo-ape said.

"Hey you let go first." The front robo-ape said while going to inspect the create.

The robo-ape open the top and reveal a blood red coffin and it had demonic figures all around the sides. What truly gave the coffin an ominous, deadly feeling was the demon dragon face cloak in black robes oozing black blood from its mouth while holding a burning cross upside down.

"Okay that's really creepy." Comment he robo-ape, "But it still looks in one piece. No damage."

"That's good to hear." The other robo-ape, "Now let's get this thing in the exhibit."

The robo-ape put the top back on and both began to lift it back up. Once the made it into the exhibit they place the coffin on a table in the center of the room and leave the room. Unknown to them they have brought in a new evil, evil that cannot be match in any shape or form into Norrisville.

* * *

**First time at a fight scene, I thinking I did well for now. Randy still got the Ninja moves and more that will be shown later.**

**MicFist going to have a child of his own in two months and Bash opening his own company.**

**Theresa wants to hang out with Howard and Randy after school tomorrow.**

**And the main villain coming into the scene soon, but that begs the question: How?**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. Smoke bomb! (Disappear in smoke)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again readers and fans of 9GN. I'm back with a new chapter for you guys. This one just setting things up for the next chapter, so apologize for it being lack luster. Also throw in some references in too, let's see if you know the characters. Beside that I hope you enjoy it! **

_**This means character thoughts **_

_**Disclaimer: I don not own Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja in any shape or form, but I do own my OC.**_

* * *

It was a new day with new expectations for some, for example, Theresa spending the day with Randy Cunningham. She was skipping and twirling her baton without a care in the world in the hallways. "Nothing can ruin this day." Theresa said happily, "Let's see what's in the café attire."

Theresa walk into the café attire, once again principle Slimovitz use some of the money for clubs to renovate the café attire. However, it instead of using it for one table, Slimovitz actually add more table and some soft cushion chairs in the corner. He also improve the menu and the hire a completely new cooking staff, ones that take their time making and serving the food. So the students weren't that upset about Slimovitz spending the money.

Theresa made her way through the café attire to her table, while people greeted her and gave her praise. Ever since she took over Heidi show, Gossip Report, her popularity grew quickly. However, deep down, she will always remember the people who are her true friends.

"There you are Theresa." Theresa turn around and saw Julian.

"Hey Julian." Theresa said, "Seating in the usually spot?"

"But of course." Julian said leading Theresa to seat.

Theresa still part of the Der Monster Klub from freshman year and she has no plans of leaving it. To her the members of the club are the few true friends that she made since going to Norrisville High School. Beside Debbie, Randy and Howard.

"Hey there Theresa!" Juggo greet Theresa.

"Nice to see you again." Dave added on.

"Hey guys, just stopping by to see how you guys are doing." Theresa said while taking a seat next to Dave.

"Everything going good since Bash and his bros graduated." Julian said. Then the door bust open causing everyone to turn around. It was Bash football friend Mike, he didn't make the grades to graduate last year so had to repeat his senior year. He didn't like the idea of being held back so he vented out his frustrations on the current student body.

"Well beside him." Juggo said.

"He's been bullying us at a completely different level than Bash." Dave said.

"Really?" Theresa said surprise. She look back at him and realize he gave Bucky one hell of a wedgy and put it over his head. Then he started putting Bucky into a basketball and started dribbling him, Mike than made a b-line to the nearest trash can and slam dunk Bucky in it. Then He spill other students food and drinks into the trash can, then he put a lid on it and stared shaking the trash can violently. Theresa had enough, she got up and made her way to the brute Mike.

"What is she doing?!" Juggo yell towards Dave.

"I don't know. She seems pretty piss off." Dave said calmly.

"Whatever is going through her head is going to get her hurt." Julian said while getting up from his seat. He quickly caught up to Theresa and grab her arm, "What are you doing?" Julian said at a whisper, "This is not the way we do things."

Theresa look back at Julian with anger, anger that slowly raising. "It's time to make it a thing to do." She said while pulling her hand away, "I'm getting bloody sick of bullying and I will not stand for it anymore."

Theresa continue her walk towards Mike, who was still shake the trash can. "Hey Mike!" Theresa yell. Mike stop shaking and look at Theresa, he growl, "What is sticks figure? Can't you see I'm busy."

Theresa got even more closer to Mike, "No your just about finish bullying Bucky." Theresa said assertively. Mike growl at her and throw the trash can to the side, this cause Bucky to fly out of it. Bucky was a mess but he was still alive, his girlfriend, flute girl, rush over to him to see if he was okay.

"No one tells me when I'm finish." Mike said in-between his growl.

"Well I'm telling you." Theresa said then poke him on the chest with her index finger, "I'm telling you to stop bullying other students or else."

"Or else what?" Mike said, now his growl got louder.

"Or I will report on my gossip show about your little** pony** farm." Theresa said with her arms cross knowing she got Mike. Mike stop growling and his jaw drop for a second, he shook it off and lift Theresa up and pin her on the wall hard. Theresa let out a gasp of air for being pin hard on the wall. Mike lean close to her face, his left green eye can be seen and it was giving off a predatory look.

"You wouldn't dare." Mike whisper with venom.

Theresa knew she couldn't back out now, it's either have bully whose going to be more angry now or no more bullying. Theresa took a breath and look straight at Mike's left green eye. "Try me." Theresa said with a new found resolve.

"Why you little…" Mike raise his right arm and ball his hand into a fist and swung it, "Bitch!"

Theresa close her eyes for the incoming punch but the punch never came to her face. She open her eyes and saw Randy was holding Mike fist. "Hey! Don-" Mike was cut off by Randy stare at him, Randy had a stare that said your-a-dead-man. Mike let go of Theresa, she landed on the floor and Howard help her up.

"Theresa you okay!" Debbie yell, " just can through the café attire door. Are you alright?"

"I'm alright." Theresa said trying to make sense of Mike face. Mike face was frozen, frozen with fear at Randy stare. _What did Randy do to him? _ Theresa said unknown about Randy stare, _Did he do something that scare Mike?_

"You better get going." Randy threaten Mike, "Or things are going to get ugly **real fast**."

Mike didn't need to hear Randy twice after his first threat and toke off out of the café attire. "I'll get you for this!" Mike yell while running out the doors.

Randy calm down for a second before turning to face Theresa, since he didn't want to scare or worry the girl he likes after all. "You okay Theresa?" Randy ask, "What happen to cause him to nearly hit you?"

"I would like to know too." Debbie said.

"Yeah what happen?" Howard ask.

"I'll tell you guys at the table." Theresa said, "Its kind a long story to be honest."

Randy, Debbie and Howard nodded their head in agreement and follow Theresa to the Der Monster Klub table. Juggo and Dave congratulated Theresa for her stand towards Mike, Bucky and Flute girl even came over just to say thank you to her. Julian stare at Theresa and she look back, Julian nodded his head and smile. "I guess it's time…" Julian said, "To start changing some things around here." Theresa smile knowing one of her friends now going to help stand up to bullying with her.

"Soooo." Howard chimed in, "What happen?"

**- (Line Break) -**

"What happen!" MicFist yell at Viceroy in Viceroy Lab, "I hear you scream."

"I won a vacation trip to France!" Viceroy said with excitement, "I always want to go to France."

MicFist slap his forehead, "Really? I thought you were dying, destroyed the Ninja or something else." Viceroy scoffed and turn his head away from MicFist, "I guess someone doesn't want to know how the chainsaw wolf search is going."

MicFist perk up, "Ooo! Tell me!"

"No." Viceroy stated plainly, "Not until you apologize."

"Apologize about what?" MicFist ask confuse.

Viceroy sigh heavily, "Never mind. Let's just get this over with." Viceroy then press a button on the table which lower a screen. On the screen was the chainsaw wolf in a back alley way waiting to report.

"How the search going?" MicFist ask. The chainsaw wolf response with barks and growls to MicFist. "Uh huh." MicFist nod his head, "Okay."

Viceroy just stare at MicFist with shock, _He can understand it? How the hell can he understand it!_

"Viceroy." MicFist whisper to him, "Is there a way to translate this wolf?"

Viceroy slap his forehead, _of course he didn't understand it. _Viceroy press the button right of the last one. The wolf growls and barks soon change into a particular glass wearing, white snake ninja voice. "…Then I decided to search in some of the local caves and found nothing as you describe..."

MicFist put his hands up, "Woah, woah there big guy. Let's start over from the beginning."

"As you command." The wolf took a deep breath and started again, "After I left the Ninja I went immediately to find any source of magic power you describe, I went to a magic shop first to see if it was some trinket. In case the being was seal inside it."

"Good starting point." Viceroy said.

"However I found no powerful presents with my radar and leave the shop." The wolf continue, "I then decided to search in some of the local caves around here, to see if there was any magic spike. However my search there was a dead end, the only magic I found was coming from some in cave pond."

"We'll have to check that out later." MicFist said to Viceroy.

"I took my search to the swamp and found a huge spike in there." Wolf continue, "When I made my pursuit to the source it disappear. I knew than that was not the being."

"Why did you make that assumption?" Viceroy ask.

"You said that the Sorcerer felt the being magic all the way under his prison and it was radiating." The wolf answer, "If the being power shouldn't spike like that and disappear like that, as if it was scared to be found out."

"Hmm, might want to check that out later after this business is done." Viceroy said to MicFist. They turn their attention back at the wolf, "Come back for now, we don't want you to run into the Ninja." MicFist command.

"As you wish." The wolf said before cutting off.

"That wolf was more valuable than I thought." MicFist said, "Give him a new and improve body when he comes back he deserve it."

"I completely agree." Viceroy looking over a new blueprints for the wolf, "and I have something in mind to."

"Good, now if you excuse me I have a steak with my name on it." MicFist said while walking away. Then he the elevator and turn around to see Viceroy, "Also you can forget about France." Then the door close and the elevator went up.

Viceroy just roll his eyes and went back to his work.

**- (Line Break) -**

"…and that what happen." Theresa finish explaining why she stood up to Mike. She was just tired of seeing others getting bully and decided to stop being a Spectator.

Everyone at the table was surprise at Theresa sudden change, but, we're proud of her for doing that to Mike. "Wow Theresa, I'm so proud of you." Debbie said, "You really change over these two years."

"Yeah, you totally change from holding hands to the nearest person when your where scared. To standing front and center to the challenge." Howard added on.

"Yeah Theresa you really…" Theresa look at Randy when he trail off look at her, his face can be described as the main male Disney movie character would have when they see the beautiful Disney movie princess, "…Change."

Theresa blush, "Thanks you guys, I really appreciate it."

The bell rang, signaling that lunch was over and time to go to the last period for the day. Julian got up, "Will I guess this is our time to departure. I will see you ladies and gentleman later." Juggo and Dave got up and wave good bye to everyone before leaving with Julian.

"Yeah don't want to be late for math." Howard said getting up, "The teacher is crazy hard on students who are late."

Debbie got up as well, "Yeah I don't want a check mark for being late. Perfect record here."

"Whatever Kang." Howard said walking away. Debbie gave a stare that she was burning holds in the back of Howard head but stop and started walking to her class.

"Well I guess I should be going." Theresa said getting up, "I have to news to get out."

"Yeah I have science class to get to." Randy said getting up, "Don't want to be late and get a detention."

Theresa pick up her belongings and started walking with Randy right behind her. Randy than stop her by grabbing her left hand gentle, Theresa turn around to Randy confuse about his action. Randy smile, "Don't want to ruin our plans for our day." Randy said, "I'm really looking forward to spending time with you."

Theresa face went full on tomato, "T..T…T…Thank y…y…you." She strutted. Randy smile and walk past her to his class. Theresa was there for a good three minute to digest what just happen. _Did he just…,_ She raise her left hand and rub it with her right. She smile just looking at it, _he really did hold my hand._ Then the bell rang for class to begin snapping her out of her daze.

"Shit! I'm going to miss my broadcast time!" Theresa said completely in panic. Theresa than made a mad dash to her newsroom. However, there was a presences waiting beside the right side of the door Theresa sprint through. The figure grin happily while holding a purple pony, brushing the mane.

"So little miss bitch got a special plans today." The figure said stepping out from its hiding spot, it was Mike, "Looks like I have something to do after school today." Mike than open his locker, there was five different color ponies on the top. Mike put the purple one to the right of the pink one and close his locker. Then Mike started walking down the hall to his class.

* * *

**Yeah I want Theresa to be a big girl in this story, in certain situation she will fall back to her freshmen self. **

**Also add in Mike to still have a bully in the school, what's a school without a bully?**

**And want to add some of her friends from Der monster Kulb, because I wanted to show that she had change from then to now. **

**The wolf makes some references to some event that happen in the show, besides the magic shop, so I won't say anything about it to ruin those who haven't say them.**

**Beside that I made references to Kabuto from Naruto and My little ponies: Friendship is Magic. **

**Anyway I see you guys next time! Smoke Bomb! (disappears after the smoke gone) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello fans and readers of 9GN. I'm back with the next chapter for you ladies and gentlemen. This one has some OC's to move things with the main villain along for now. Also a bit of Randy and Theresa action :D, just a little. Beside that I hope you enjoy it!**

_**This means character thoughts **_

_**Disclaimer: I don not own Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja in any shape or form, but I do own my OC's.**_

* * *

The bell rang for the end of school today, students started to walk into the hallway to meet up at the front of the school to hang out or chat with their friends before heading home. Randy, Howard and Debbie where sitting on the stairs waiting for Theresa to come out to the front.

"I'm all in to hanging out with my friends and all but…" Howard said getting irritated, "I hate it when they burn my time for fun."

Randy look at Howard, "Calm down Howard, she just getting her stuff together before heading out."

"Yeah Howard." Debbie add on, "take a chill pill for a second."

Howard huff and cross his arm, "I hate waiting…" He mutter.

The front door open and the three of them turn their heads around to see who it was, it was Theresa. "Sorry for the hold up." She said, "I had to get my next report for tomorrow ready. I like to be ahead of the schedule."

"That's okay Theresa." Randy said getting up, "Your worth waiting for."

Theresa blush at Randy comment and turn her head away. Randy was confuse but caught on and blush at his own comment as well. Howard and Debbie groan at their friends blush fest. "Come on you two." Debbie said grabbing Theresa right arm, "There be more time for you two to blush at each other."

"I, once again, agree with Debbie." Howard said punching Randy left arm. Randy stop blush and started to rubbing his arm. "Time to hit the road!" Howard scream walking off to the left.

"Howard." Debbie called him.

"What?" Howard ask still walking.

"Isn't the arcade the other way?" Debbie ask pointing to the right.

Howard stop and turn around, "Of course I know it's that way. I was test your sense of direction." Howard started walking to the right. Randy and Theresa just shook their head while smiling, Debbie on the other hand just smack her head with her right hand and groan.

"I swear if his head could come off he'll lose it in a heartbeat." Debbie said annoy.

Randy and Theresa laugh at Debbie comment. Both of them believe that Debbie and Howard would make a good couple if they just stop teasing each other. However, both know that their friends would rather die than admit that they do enjoy the other company.

"Come on before 'Mr. Compass' here lose himself." Debbie said walking off to Howard. Randy and Theresa follow Debbie but kept themselves a bit of the way behind to just enjoy their own little company together. However, if anyone of the group was paying attention at that moment they could have seen Mike sitting in his car just waiting for them to head off.

"Arcade huh?" Mike said turning on his car engine, "I'll see you guys there."

**- (Line Break) -**

The museum was busy preparing for tomorrow Norrisville High visit there. They had the guides refreshing their memory about the exhibits they will be going through, their actors rehearsing some of the battles for the play they will have for them and getting a table set up for the students to have enough seats and room for the them to enjoy there launch.

"Okay." Said the museum owner looking around the lunch room, "That should be enough room and seats." He was white with short brown hair, no facial hair and was a short guy, 5 feet 8 inches, had brown eyes and had a swimmer body. He look at his clipboard and made a check mark in the box. He turn around and started walking towards his office until one of the staff call him.

"Excuse my Mr. Bone?" Mr. Bone turn around to the voice. It was a white girl in her early 20's, had short blue hair that was pull back into a ponytail, she has a flat chest but she had hips, thighs and a bubble butt, she had amber color eyes and was naturally beautiful. She was about 5 feet 6 inches.

"Yes Molly?" Mr. Bone answer back, "What wrong?"

"Um… I would like a request not to be in the medieval section sir." Molly said shyly. Candy is a very nice girl and love helping around. Despite her soft voice and her shy personality everyone gave her respect and attention.

"Why? You like working in there." Mr. Bone said, "Beside I can't change it right now. Everyone is on duty dear."

Molly hang her head, "Okay Mr. Bone…" She said disappointed.

Mr. Bone hated seeing his employees depress. "Molly." He said causing Molly to turn around, "Why do you want to change exhibits?"

Molly look down first then back up at Mr. Bone, "I was getting a weird feeling. Like there was something else in there with me."

"Maybe your just thinking about the cameras dear." Mr. Bone said, "They tend to do that even to the best of us."

"It can't be the cameras." Molly counter, "The feeling I'm getting is a feeling of blood lust."

"Bloodlust?" Mr. Bone said confuse.

"Yes and more." Molly said holding her right arm, "Like their something in there that wants to kill for fun and just waiting for something to happen. Someone to stir its slumber."

Mr. Bone walk over to Molly and put his left hand on her left shoulder, "Their nothing in that exhibit that's alive dear. It's just your imagination."

"But-" Molly said before begin cut off by Mr. Bone. "No buts dear. How about this, do it for today and you can rest at home tomorrow okay?"

Molly was quiet for a second thinking about the offer, "Okay." She said at whisper.

"Okay then." Mr. Bone said, "Now if you excuse me I must be going to my office. I have some calls to make." Mr. Bone then turn around and made his way to his office. Molly just stood there for a moment staring down the hall that Mr. Bone went down, then she turn her head around to the hall way wear the medieval exhibit is.

Molly took a deep breath, _Okay Molly you can to this. It's just an exhibit what can go wrong? _Molly sigh, _Damn it. Usually in these kind of situations and saying that something always goes wrong. _Molly then started to make her way back to her exhibit.

**Five minutes later**

Molly made her way back into the exhibit and was greet with a chill down her spine. Molly shiver, "Who turn down the AC?" Molly ask. She made her way to the thermostat and saw the heat was on.

Molly scratch her head, "What the hell?"

Then all of a sudden the doors close, the lights went off leaving Molly alone in the room. Molly hear was racing at the events happening in the room, so much that she starting to hyperventaling. She ran to the light switch and flip it, but the light wear not going back on. She continue this multiply times until she finally gave up and ran to the nearest door. Then she heard a creaking noise behind her.

Molly turn around, "H…he…hello?" Molly ask terrified, "Someone here?"

There was no answer, Molly than took out her flashlight and started looking for the source of the noise. She took each step slowly, trying to make as little noise as possible. The creaking began again but this time was louder.

_I'm getting closer. _Molly said continuing her advance. The creaking came from her left and she turn around to see a red coffin. Molly made her way slowly to the coffin, "Hello? Someone is in there?"

_Of course Molly someone in there. _Molly scold herself, _it's a bloody coffin._

Molly slowly open the coffin and was meet with the scent of decay. Molly turn around for a moment to not throw up in the coffin. "Man that's shnasty." Molly said after holding her lunch. She than turn back around to see a skeleton wear a black and red castlevania armor with its chest expose, black long pants and black boots. Molly could tell this person has been die for a long time, "Man exactly how old are you?"

For some reason Molly stuck her right hand out to the skeleton face. Once she touch it she felt something surge inside her, like her life was being taken from her. Molly move her hand away from the face but was stop by a tighten grip by the skeleton left hand. Molly fell on to her knees from exhaustion of her life force being suck away.

"You are not the one…" A voice said that echo throughout the rood loudly. Molly look up and saw the skeleton still holding her hand. "You are not the one that could give me flesh and blood again…"

Molly vision was getting blurry by the second now. Her hair was going gray and falling off, her skin started to wrinkle and grow spots. "Please stop…" Molly pleading now in an old voice.

The skeleton lean forward, "This would be the part where I smile at your request..." It tighten its grip, "And take your life…"

Molly face sank into fear at its response. Her skin was turn more darker and crack, showing dust instead of blood. Molly body slowly began to darken into a hollow shell where blood once ran through. Molly last sight before turning into a husk was the skeleton having glowing red eyes forming in the eye sockets. Then Molly turn into completely skinny, dry up husk. The skeleton let go of Molly and her body slowly crumble into dusk into the wind.

"Well that was a nice meal…" The skeleton said going back into the coffin, "But I like having the taste of their flesh blood dripping from their slice throat instead…" the coffin slowly close itself on the skeleton. "I just have to wait for my heir to come…" Then the coffin close and the room went back to normal, like nothing transpire in the last ten minute.

**- (Line Break) -**

Debbie, Howard, Randy and Theresa we're at the arcade eating some pizza after playing some games. Debbie and Howard we're collecting loads of tickets for prizes thanks to combine efforts, despite Debbie collecting most of them. Randy and Theresa have been collecting to but they been mostly talking about movies and trivial things.

"I told you that game couldn't handle…" Howard jump up on the table, "Master Howard, King of the gaming universe." Howard look back down and realize that he stomp on the pizza and it splatter everywhere. Debbie, Randy and Theresa cloths wear a mess and some of the cheese got in there hair. Howard smile embarrass, "Sorry about that. Got carry away for a moment."

"You think!" Debbie yell angrily, "This cheese isn't going to come out for weeks thanks to your dumbass!"

"Don't sweat Kang." Howard said, "I see it as a improvement. You might gain a few inches from the calcium going into your head."

"I surprise that you even know about calcium." Debbie said crossing her arms, "Plus you didn't need the rest of that pizza. You might have flip the table with your weight."

"Guys calm down." Theresa said pulling some pizza out of her hair, "I swear you two should just go out and get it over with already."

"That would be cool." Randy agree getting pizza off his shirt, "I mean little Howard and Kang babies running around would be adorable."

Howard and Debbie blush tomato red, "Shut up!" Both of them said in unison.

Theresa and Randy laugh at their reaction until Theresa got a sudden jolt of pain. "Ah!" Theresa scream grabbing her head. She saw a skeleton wearing black and red clothing looking at her with glowing red eyes. Eyes that had little care for peace and life, it hungers for blood and chaos. Theresa was paralyze with fear, so bad that she forgetting to breath.

"Theresa?" the skeleton ask, "Theresa are you okay?"

"Randy?" Theresa said confuse.

"Theresa stop playing." The skeleton with Randy voice said, "Theresa wake up!"

Theresa eye shoot open, she was at the table leaning on Randy. She look up to see Randy, Howard and Debbie having worry looks on their faces. "Theresa what happen?' Debbie ask concern, "You scream and pass out for a second."

"I… I don't know." Theresa said worry for herself, "I just felt a sharp pain in my head and blackout." Theresa lied to her friends not to have them even more worry and to not ruin the evening as well. Debbie and Randy raise their eyebrow and Howard cross his arm. "Okay, but if this happens again you should see a doctor." Randy said still concern for her.

"Thanks guys for the concerns." Theresa said, "I'll be more careful."

Randy smile at Theresa and she smile back. Howard cough, interrupting the moment between them. "Sorry about butting in but I just wanted to say that Debbie and I have tickets to deal in." Howard said. Debbie look at him confuse then got the message, "Right, better get these in before we forget. See you guys in fifteen." With that Debbie and Howard got up from the table and made their way to the prize counter, leaving Randy and Theresa alone for the moment.

_That was weird_. Randy thought, _Why did Howard and Debbie just leave us like… Oh!_ Randy look back at Theresa, she was still looking at the direction Howard and Debbie went in. "Uh Theresa?" Randy ask.

"Hmm?" Theresa hum turning back to look at him.

"Your still on my chest." Randy pointed out.

Theresa blush, "Sorry!" She said shyly. She stared to get off Randy chest but Randy put his left arm around her waist. "No need to say sorry." Randy said smiling, "You should only say sorry if the person doesn't like it."

Theresa blush grew redder, "Uhhh…uhh…uh." Theresa stutter trying to think of something. Randy couldn't help but smile at her trying to think of something. Randy lean his head down close to her ear, "How about this…" Randy said smoothly in Theresa ear, this cause her to stop moving, "Let's just enjoy the moment after this."

Theresa raise her eyebrow, "After what?" she ask. Randy then kiss her on neck gently. Theresa gasp in surprise at Randy bold stunt. She was about to stop him until randy bit her neck gently. Theresa let out a small moan of pleasure at this. Randy smirk at this and stop.

"Someone likes when her neck is bitten gently." Randy said smoothly in Theresa ear.

Theresa blush again, "Well it was out of the blue."

"I just thought we could spice up the moment we have with each other." Randy said.

Theresa turn around, "Is that your way of 'having' a 'moment' with a girl?" She ask getting out of Randy hold and off his chest.

Randy look at her confuse, "Did I do something wrong?" He ask honestly.

"Yes. You don't do that kind of stunt with a friend." Theresa said with her arm cross. She hated that she using the friend card on Randy but she didn't want to go out like that. She want him to ask like a gentlemen.

Randy frown, "Sorry. I should have known better."

Theresa smile, if there one thing Randy gotten better at is understanding people messages. She only hope that she gave off the right message. "Thank you Randy for understanding."

"No problem." Randy said leaning in, "By the way you have some pizza still on your neck."

"Where?" Theresa ask. Randy lean in until he was next to her neck again and bit it gently again. Theresa moan as Randy pull away from her.

"Don't worry I got it." Randy said smiling. Theresa shook her head, "Your too much you know that." Randy nod, "I know." Theresa and Randy laugh for a moment, then they stared talking about little thing. Unknown to them Mike was in the corner holding a camera, He smile at what he witness.

"This should shut you up good." Mike said looking at the picture he took. It was Theresa moaning the first time when Randy bit her on the neck. Theresa was arching her back, had her mouth open and her eyes we're close.

Mike started his walking out of the arcade smiling, "I wonder how I should edit this for tomorrow. Three or four guys? So hard to deicide." Mike said planning while outside of the arcade, "I should show her tomorrow on the field trip to the museum. That why I could have her alone in of the exhibits while talking her into a sweet deal." Mike jump into his car and turn on the engine, "I can't wait for tomorrow." Then he drove off, having Theresa completely at his mercy, for now.

* * *

**Well that pretty much it for this chapter.**

**Mike is going to blackmail Theresa and worst it seems.**

**As much Theresa enjoy the moment alone she wants him to be more of a gentlemen approach from randy. Like most girls (I hope..)**

**And main villain came into view, even though he is a skeleton for now he will have flesh and blood later. he just wanted Molly life force for a snack.**

**Well that all I have to say, see ya later! Smoke bomb! (disappears in the smoke) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again readers and Fans of 9GN. I'm back with a new chapter for you ladies and gentleman. This is a short one before things start to pick up in the next one. So I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

_**This means character thoughts **_

_**Disclaimer: I don not own Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja in any shape or form, but I do own my OC's.**_

* * *

Theresa, Randy, Howard and Debbie finally leave the arcade after spending two hours of fun inside. Howard trade in his tickets for Grave Puncher fists and Debbie trade her tickets for a chibi Mexican Death Bear plushie. Randy and Theresa didn't trade in their tickets and decided to just keep them for later.

"Man today was fun." Debbie said hugging her plushie.

"Yeah it was awesome." Howard said jabbing his fist in the air, "Can't wait to do it again."

"I agree. We should plan this again." Theresa said.

"Yeah I agree with you there Theresa." Randy said, "Minus any mistakes that happen."

Randy was still upset at himself for doing what he did earlier to Theresa. It wasn't the time or place for that kind of action. Plus he wasn't evening going out with her which cause him more stress on him. Now Randy thinking that Theresa wouldn't even go out with him after that.

"Totally. I can live without pizza hair." Debbie said looking at Howard. Howard put his left fist on his chest and raise his right fist in the air, "To be honest it was an improvement to your looks." Debbie roll her eyes, "Whatever Howard."

Theresa look at Randy, she knows that not what he meant. Theresa only hope that it didn't hinder her chances of forming a relationship with the boy she love with all her heart and soul.

"Yeah…" Theresa said looking down.

"Well it's getting late and I have some work to finish before tomorrow." Howard said walking beside Randy. "Yeah and we have the field trip tomorrow too." Randy add on, "We going to be there the whole day. So better get ready for it."

Theresa stop, "That right the field trip to the museum is tomorrow isn't?" she ask looking at Debbie.

"Yep and it's the whole day too." Debbie add on.

Theresa smile, "Sweet! I love the museum. I can't wait!"

"Yeah can't wait." Howard said sarcastically, "The whole day surrounded by dead people is awesome."

Randy put his right arm around Howard shoulder, "at least the game exhibit going to be open." Howard perk up to Randy comment, "Will there all ways a silver lining to thing right."

"So I see you guys tomorrow at the museum then?" Theresa ask, "I would like to spend time together then all spilt up."

Randy nod his head, "No problem. We spend time together on the field trip." Theresa smile and look at Debbie, "Better get going. I don't want my mom to get worry."

"Yeah better hit the road." Debbie said. Theresa and Debbie turn around and started walking the oppose it direction. "See ya later guys." Debbie said waving. Theresa wave back at them too, Randy and Howard wave good bye before turning around and started walking.

"Soooo." Howard started, "how was the moment alone? Did you ask her out?"

Randy look down to the pavement, "No…" he said in disappointment. Howard slap his forehead, "Really? Debbie and I gave you guys a moment to actually talk and to ask each other out and you screw it up."

"Will I thought I should be bold and make a move." Randy said.

Howard look at Randy with anticipation, "Really! Like what?!"

Randy rub the back of his neck, "I kind took advantage of her leaning on me and pull her in closer. Then I kiss her on the neck gently."

"Really!" Howard said exited, "Then what?"

"Then I bit her neck gently and got her to slightly moan." Randy said blushing.

"Randy Cunningham, The lady killer Ninja in the building!" Howard yell.

"Quiet down Howard!" Randy said in a whisper.

"Sorry." Howard apologize, "What did Resa do next."

"Will…That the thing." Randy said rubbing the back of his head again, "She didn't like the fact I came out that strong and forward. So I apologize and she accepted it."

"What! It said in the magazine that women like it when men come out like that!" Howard yell.

"Wait…" Randy stop, "You gave me advice from a magazine?"

"Will duh." Howard said turning around, "That how I get the ladies."

Randy smack his forehead, "Howard! You know magazine advice is the worst way of pick up any girl."

"Hey you ask for help and I gave it to you." Howard said.

Randy groan, "Now I have to figure out how to show her I'm not that kind of man now." Howard put his left arm around Randy shoulders, "Don't worry, I'll help you out bro." Randy just look at Howard, "Thanks Howard but I'll fix this one myself." Howard breathe a sigh of relief, "Good cause I had no idea what to do for you." Randy roll his eyes, "Will let's get going. Don't want to be late."

Randy and Howard started walking again back to their houses. Howard was talking about how awesome he was in the arcade today nut Randy was barely paying attention. He was focusing on how to fix his image to Theresa.

Then a light bulb went off in his head, _That can help me look better for Theresa. Now all I have to do is figure out where to do it tomorrow at the museum?_

"You alright Randy?" Howard ask.

Randy smile, "Just came up with a bruce idea for tomorrow."

"Really? Like what?" Howard ask curious. Randy began explaining his idea to Howard and what he needed him to do to make it work. Howard pump his fist I the air after Randy finish, "That plan going to be so bruce!"

"Thanks Howard but remember. Timing is going to be a key factor." Randy said.

"No prob. I'm quick as a cheetah." Howard said with pride.

Randy and Howard smile at each other and started to talking about the day at the arcade. If their one thing that would never change is their strong bond they have. Despite being born in two different families they have a bond tighter than any friend could have. "Still hate you for destroying the pizza though." Randy said.

"Anytime bro. Anytime." Howard said.

**- (Line Break) -**

MicFist was in his office doing signing and looking over some paper work. To be honest he just waiting for something to happen, it's been a boring day. With the Sorcerer ordering no attacks on the Ninja and focusing all resources on finding the powerful magic figure, leaving MicFist bore out of his mind.

"I can't take it anymore!" MicFist yell. He throw the papers on his desk into the air causing them to spread everywhere in the office. "I want news about that damn mage, witch or whatever it is now!"

Viceroy enter MicFist office humming, then he saw the condition of the office and roll his eyes. "Getting bore I presume?" Viceroy ask.

"Yes!" MicFist yell, "I want to hurry up and find this person or thing and destroy the Ninja already!"

"Viceroy smile, "Will I have good news for you."

MicFist perk up, "Did we found it!"

"Unfortunately no." Viceroy said. MicFist joy quickly disappear, "Then what is it!" Viceroy step to the side out of the way of the door, a cart with a red cover being push by the robo-apes then enter the office. MicFist look at it then back at Viceroy with confusion.

"Okay?" MicFist said looking at Viceroy, "What is this in my office?"

"It's the chainsaw wolf you ask to upgrade sir." Viceroy said walking over to the cart. Viceroy then pull of the cover and reveal the chainsaw wolf. It was 10 feet tall and had more of a muscularly appearance. It had no fur, it was replace with black armor and it legs were no longer skinny, instead more built and sturdy. Its chainsaw arm was replace with a huge mechanical black arm that had three open slots and the other arm had flesh replace with metal arm with razor claws. The wolf face was cover smooth black steel and had red lenses.

MicFist jaw hit the floor, he was speechless at Viceroy improvements. Viceroy smile proudly at his creation and making MicFist speechless. Then he pull out a remote and press the button, the wolf lenses then went bright. The wolf look around the office to see where it was before step off. The wolf then look at its new and improve body, then it release a strong howl causing the black arm to release three big chainsaws.

Viceroy lean next to the speechless MicFist, "Well? Like the new improvement?"

MicFist nod his head slowly, he raise he jaw up from the floor. "It's so…so…" MicFist started to cry, "Beautiful piece of killing machine I ever seen in my lifetime."

"Soooo can I go on my free trip to France next year?" Viceroy ask.

"You can go anywhere you want." MicFist said stilling looking at the wolf. Viceroy had a huge smile on his face.

"Once you die." MicFist added on.

And it's gone. Viceroy sigh, "Anyway. What do you want it to do?"

"I would like to continue my last assignment Lord MicFist." The wolf said in a deep robot voice. Viceroy and MicFist look at it surprise that it spook clear english. "Did you install an english chip Viceroy?" MicFist ask in a whisper.

"No I didn't. It must have taught itself how to speak english." Viceroy whisper.

"Lord?" the wolf ask causing MicFist and Viceroy to stop their whispering, "What is your command?"

MicFist clear his throat, "I want you to find where this powerful magic person or thing is and bring here to my office!" The wolf bow, "As you wish. I will commence the search tomorrow once I become accustom to this new body my lord."

MicFist nod his head, "Alright then. Do not come back here without it to or else. Understand?" The wolf raise it head, "Crystal clear my lord." The wolf than made it way out of the office by forcing itself in the elevator with the apes.

"Uh? Can you press this button my lord." The wolf ask.

"Note to self, make bigger door and elevators." Viceroy mutter. MicFist sigh and went to the elevator to press the button. "Thank you my lord." The wolf said before the doors close. MicFist turn around to Viceroy, smiling.

"I can't wait for tomorrow!" MicFist said skipping to his desk, "What are the location the wolf hasn't check yet?"

"The museum is the only place left to check." Viceroy said.

"Good." MicFist said taking a seat in his chair, "Let's hurry and get this over." Then he turn his chair around towards the window, "Theirs a Ninja that needs to die."

* * *

**Yep things are going to go down pretty soon my friends. **

**Well that about it for this chapter. But I would like to take a moment and say thank you for those who are supporting this story by reading, following and favoriting. You have no idea how much I appreciate your support. Since this is the first M story to dealing with Randy and Theresa I was worry that I would not get any support but, man I was glad you ladies and gentlemen prove me wrong. :)**

**Anyway I'll see you guys later! Smoke bomb! (Disappear in smoke)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello readers and fans of 9GN. I'm back with another chapter for you ladies and gentlemen. I don't have much to say but enjoy!**

_**This means character thoughts **_

_**Disclaimer: I don not own Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja in any shape or form, but I do own my OC's.**_

* * *

Today was the day of the field trip to the museum for Randy and his friends who are coming along. They were out front waiting for the bus with their history teacher checking role to make sure every student who pay for the trip is accounted for. Randy, Howard and Debbie we're sitting next to each other on the stairs just on their cell phone to pass time.

"So where is Resa, Kang?" Howard ask not looking away from his phone. He was playing the Grave puncher mobile app.

"She said that she coming in a second. She had some things to finish up." Debbie said checking her dictionary app for the word of the day.

Randy was on is cell phone looking up his Instagram, he was checking some picture he upload when he, Theresa and the others were in the arcade. He laugh when he saw Howard flipping out on the "Jurassic Hunt" game. Howard said he didn't scream like a girl but they knew he did but didn't press it any further. Then a shadow loom over him blocking some of the light from the sun, he turn around and saw Theresa smiling at him.

"Hey Resa." Howard said without looking away from the phone.

"Hey Howard." Theresa said. Then Theresa look at Debbie, "Hey Debbie."

"Hey Theresa." Debbie said. Debbie than got up and hug Theresa. Debbie then move over a bit to allow Theresa to sit next to Randy. Theresa was hesitate, she knew what her friend was trying to do. Theresa told Debbie what happen between her and Randy, Debbie was very upset at first but calm down after a bit and suggest Theresa to spend the day with him. Debbie said that she'll deal with Howard and allow Randy a better approach to ask Theresa out. Theresa agree to Debbie plan but starting to have doubts.

_What if Randy never ask me because of yesterday? What if he starts seeing me just as a friend? _Theresa thought adding more stress to herself than she needs.

"Theresa?" Theresa snap out of her doubts and turn her attention to the voice who call her, it was Randy. "Are you okay? You look like something is eating you." Theresa didn't response right away and just look at Randy with a sad expression across her face. Randy didn't need words to know that Theresa was having problem and he knew what it was.

"Theresa I need to talk to you." Randy said gently, he ignore the fact Howard and Debbie we're there. He didn't care that he was starting his plan early as well. Right now Randy want to give Theresa mind some comfort. "I'm sorry what I did yesterday. It was totally not acceptable and I want to make it up to you."

Theresa was surprise by Randy taking full responsibility for his action at the arcade. She honesty thought that Randy would put some blame in Howard. Theresa even look over Randy shoulder a bit to see Howard expression to Randy action, even he was surprise by Randy taking all the blame.

"Wow Randy." Debbie said surprise as well be Randy, "I thought you would at least put some blame on Howard. I mean I can see him doing that kind of stunt you did yesterday, not you."

Randy look at Debbie surprise, "You know what happen?"

"Duh I'm Theresa best friend." Debbie said upset, "She'll tell me anything that happen to her. Just like you and Howard."

Randy and Howard look at each other for a brief moment before they look at Debbie. "You got a point there Debbie." Randy said. Randy then turn his focus back to Theresa, "So you want to spend some time together at the museum? Before we head to the game exhibit with Howard and Debbie?"

_I guess I wasn't the only one that thought about having them alone. _Debbie thought. Debbie look at Theresa and smile, "Well Theresa?"

Theresa look at Debbie with a smile as well then she look back at Randy, "Of course I love too."

Randy smile widen, "Awesome! Now I can't wait for the buses to get here!"

"That's good to know." The history teacher said in his monotone voice as two school bus rode up to the sidewalk, "Because the buses just arrive. So take your seat and enjoy the ride to the museum."

The students start to line up and fill each bus up. Randy and Theresa sat next to each other on the first bus in back right. On their left was Julian and Dave, in front was Bucky and Flute girl and behind them was Debbie and Howard. They saw Mike getting on the same bus but he sat in the front of the bus. Theresa felt uncomfortable for a moment with Mike on the same bus but she shook it off. The last person to get one was the history teacher.

"Now remember." He began, "Where there to learn, not goof around okay? So no wondering off." The student all nod in agreementto and went back to talking to their friends. _It's going to happen either way._ He thought. He let out a sigh when he sat himself, _Why do I even brother?_ Then the bus driver gave the typical instructions and rules on the bus everyone heard a thousand time before starting the bus and drove off to the museum.

**- (Line Break) -**

Mr. Bone was walking around making sure his staff had made the finishing touches before the bus arrive. However, he was focusing on more urgent matter in his head. The disappearance of Molly and a male staff members have cause the museum staff to question if the museum is haunted. Both of them we're been assigned to watch over the medieval exhibit and all three of them disappear. He has not assign anyone else to watch that exhibit since and block it off. He just finish locking the last door into the exhibit.

"I hope the police find can find them." Mr. Bone said backing away from the door, hoping the police would find them. "I just can't see them, especially Molly to just disappear without a trace."

"Mr. Bone, the buses are here." One of the staff members said over the walkie talkie

"Thank you very much. Make sure no one enters the medieval exhibit, staff or guest until further notice." Mr. Bone said into his walkie talkie.

"Understood sir." The staff member respond back.

Mr. Bone put away his walkie talkie and started to walk to the entrance, out of nowhere he felt a sudden drop in temperature in the hall way. It was so cold that he could see his breath. Mr. Bone shiver and look around, "Hello? Anyone there?" There was no response and the temperature started to rise again. Mr. Bone did not wanted to wait and find out who did it and started to pick up his pace. If Mr. Bone was more attentive at that moment he would have realize that the door to the medieval exhibit was unlock.

**- (Line Break) -**

The students just finish getting off the buses and we're making their way to the front entrance of the museum. Randy, Theresa, Howard and Debbie we're together at the front talking about their plans to seek away from the history teacher.

"So I thought we can sneak away by putting boxes over our heads." Howard suggest to the group.

"That's not going to work Howard." Debbie said causing Howard to cross his arms upset, "I think we should just walk slowly behind the group and dip into the nearest exhibit. Then plan how to get to the game exhibit without getting catch."

"That can work." Theresa said, "Plus it would allow Randy and I to spend some time together in the exhibit before catching up to you guys."

Randy nod his head, "Okay then. Raise your hand for Debbie plan." Randy, Theresa and Debbie raise their hands. "Raise your hand for Howard plan." Howard raise his hand.

"Oh come on guys!" Howard said disappointed, "Mine sounds way better than Kang's idea."

Randy put his hand around Howard shoulder, "That why we don't want to use it. It's so great that it can only be used for special occasion."

Howard look at randy surprise, "Really?"

"Yeah Howard." Theresa said, she caught on to Randy game plan, "It' would be a shame to waste it just on a teacher."

"I agree with Theresa." Debbie said, with every ounce of being not to burst into laughter, "That should be used in special occasion."

Howard put his left hand on his chin and thought for a moment, "Since it's that brilliant of a plan by moi. I decided to wait for a better occasion to use it."

Randy and Theresa smile, "Thank you Howard."

"Yeah thank you." Debbie said in between her snickering.

"You're welcome." Howard said proudly holding his jacket.

"Students it's time to get going." The history teacher said. The student started to make their way inside the museum. Theresa was pull away from her friends to the side of the doors. Theresa was surprise at first and shock to see who it was, it was Mike.

"What do you want Mike." Theresa said upset.

Mike smile, "Nothing, just thought I should share the a little bit of something to you. Before it goes viral."

Theresa was unsettle at that last remark, "What do you know Mike?"

Mike couldn't help but smile every wider. He pull out a camera and click on slideshow button, Mike face it to Theresa to see. Theresa look the pictures showing, her face went pale as she watch. It was her wearing a very short mini skirt with no panties and her breast we're completely exposed. That was not made her sick to her stomach thought.

It was the fact that she was deep throating a man while she was on her knee and had another man penetrating her doggy style in a hotel room on the floor.

"H… H… How?" Theresa said, she was struggling to regain control of her senses.

"I really easy actually." Mike said with a wicked grin, "It take a two stupid people, one innocent moment and a pinch of editing skills."

Theresa mind quickly put the picture together, "You follow us yesterday, took a picture with me and Randy then edit it to… to… this?!"

"Hehe not that stupid as I thought." Mike said, he lean close to her face. Mike saw the fear in her eyes. The fear that he enjoy giving to others, but was so much sweeter. "You're going to do exactly as I say or your future actually become these pictures. Got it?"

Theresa nod, completely at Mike mercy. "I understand."

"Good girl." Mike said patting her head, "The first thing I want you to do is break Randy heart into pieces when he ask you out."

Theresa heart crack at Mike command but she knew it was better for her to do as he said. Besides, she would rather lose friends than make them suffer alongside her. "I'll do it."

Mike grin, "Good. I'll be behind you to make sure you do because if you fuck up. Well you know what happens." Mike than went inside leaving Theresa alone with her heart and mind breaking from the pressure of her situation. Theresa stood there for a moment, hoping that she would fall off her bed onto the floor and realize this was just a nightmare.

Theresa raise her left hand and slap herself across the face. All it done was leave a red mark on her pale face. "This is real." Theresa said broken, "This is really happening."

"Theresa?" She turn around and saw Randy, he had a worry expression, "Are you okay? What happen to your face?"

Theresa put her left hand on her face, "There was a fly on my face and I miss it." Theresa lied to Randy and put on the best smile she could muster, "Beside that everything if great."

Randy look at Theresa, he was looking for anything off about her. "Okay…" Randy said not completely convenience but decided to wait for her to tell later, "Let's get inside before we get left behind."

Theresa nod her head and went inside the museum. Randy follow closely behind but still looking at her, trying to figure out what happen outside. _I'll find out what happen. _Randy thought, _One way or another.  
_

* * *

**Well I hope you ladies and gentlemen enjoy this chapter! **

**Also a reference to Metal Gears because why not?**

**I'll see you next update! Smoke Bomb! (Disappear in smoke)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello fans and readers of 9GN. I'm back with a new chapter for you ladies and gentlemen. I will give you a heads up, it gets graphic near the end of the chapter. Beside that I hope you enjoy!**

_**This means character thoughts **_

_**Disclaimer: I don not own Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja in any shape or form, but I do own my OC's.**_

* * *

The students we're inside looking around the main hall of the museum. It had the typical T-Rex skeleton in the middle of the area right behind the main desk. There were reconstructed paintings hanging on the wall with small text that gave insight to the maker of the art. It also had stair cases that lead to the second floor of the museum where the staff can be seen working on descripting ancient text to reconstructing extinct animal skeletons.

"This place looks awesome for holding boring stuff." Howard said while looking at the T-Rex.

"Of course you would say something like that." Debbie said rolling her eyes. Debbie saw Theresa walk in with Randy right behind her. Debbie immediately could tell something was wrong with Theresa. Debbie can see it in Theresa face, she was on the verge of losing it.

"Theresa is there something wrong?" Debbie ask softly in a worry tone.

Theresa look at Debbie and put up a fake smile, "Yeah everything okay. Why you ask?"

Debbie look at Theresa carefully, her words and her smile did not match with her eyes. Debbie was taught that the eyes are the windows to a person soul. Debbie saw right through Theresa dark blue eyes, she saw that Theresa soul was badly hurt.

"Are you sure Theresa?" Debbie ask, hoping her friend would tell her the truth.

"Yeah everything fine." Theresa said slightly annoy, "Nothing wrong with me."

"Okay just making sure." Debbie said backing off a bit. She'll get whatever eating Theresa up later when it's just them. For now Debbie would just play along.

"Okay students." The history teacher said to gather the students attention, "Our guide, Mr. Jones is going to take us on a tour of the museum."

"Hello there students, I'm Mr. Jones." He said in southern accent. Mr. Jones was 5 feet and 9 inch tall, white man with short blonde hair and light blue eyes. He was skinny yet handsome, he wore prescription glasses that help with his near sight.

"Now let's start the tour of the museum shall we?" Mr. Jones said before he start leading the students down the right hallway.

"Remember students. Once we enter the World War one exhibit start taking note." The teacher said while walking next to Mr. Jones.

"Okay once we get near the next exhibit door we'll slip in and discuss the next step of the plan there." Debbie whisper to Randy, Howard and Theresa. They nod in agreement and stay in the back of the group.

**(Ten Minutes Later)**

The students were heading towards the ocean exhibit on their tour. Debbie and Randy have heard something Mr. Jones been saying on the tour but their thought were occupy by Theresa. Both were starting to get tired of her acting like everything is fine. They want to know what going on in Theresa mind as soon as possible.

Theresa has been tuning out Mr. Jones the entire time. Her mind was trying to make peace with her situation. Part of her said to tell her friends about the situation with Mike, they will help you. The other part of her was saying don't tell them, just cut those strings and prevent them from joining in her mess. Theresa was on the fence, just waiting for something to get out of her situation.

Howard was being Howard the whole time. He was on phone playing his games and watching videos on YouTube. He occasionally tune in what Mr. Jones was saying only if it was interesting to him.

Debbie saw a close door to an exhibit, "Hey guys." Debbie whisper. Howard, Randy and Theresa look at Debbie, "I think it's time to split." Debbie point to the close door exhibit, the others turn to see the door and nod in acknowledgment. They started to walk slower to get space from the rest of the group, then Howard open the door to the exhibit letting them inside. Howard slowly closes the door not to have anyone realize they snuck away.

However Mike saw them sneak off into the exhibit, since he wants to see if Theresa did the deed he snuck in through the other door. "Now let's see some drama." Mike then move cautiously though the exhibit not to draw the group attention.

With Randy group they were discussing the next part of the plan, how to locate the gaming exhibit without getting caught. "Okay where here." Debbie point on the map she took from the front desk, "We need to get here." Debbie pointed to the game exhibit. "We need to go around the dinosaur exhibit, then turn right and go right through the old west exhibit, go right passing the American Revolution exhibit and boom video game time."

"Sweet." Howard said, he went to the door and open a crack open it to see if the coast was clean, "Okay we're good to go. Debbie and I we see you guys later okay? So don't take too long."

Debbie and Howard then snuck out leaving Theresa and Randy alone. Theresa was holding her left arm, she starting to regret accepting Randy proposal. She decide to look around the exhibit, she saw armor, weapons, crest and books from the medieval era. "I guess this is the medieval exhibit."

"Yeah I guess it is." Randy said walking to Theresa, he grab her hand gently causing her to look at him, "What going on Theresa?"

Theresa look away with sadness swell up inside, she slowly move her hand out of Randy hold. "There's nothing wrong Randy." Theresa said walking further in the exhibit.

Randy sigh, "There is and I want to know what eating you."

"There's nothing wrong Randy." Theresa said getting annoyed, "Can we move on please."

Randy crosses his arm, "Not until you tell me what's wrong."

Theresa let out a groan and walk further into the exhibit, "God you can be annoying."

"At least I talk about what's eating me to my friends." Randy response getting annoy as well.

Theresa roll her eyes, "Will there are something you can't just tell your friends." Theresa found an interesting coffin in the center of the room, it gave a feeling of an ominous feeling but she didn't care about and hop right on top of it.

"Really? You're using that as a seat?" Randy said questioning Theresa spot.

"Will there's no other place to sit down. Plus I don't want to get my cloths dirty." Theresa said annoy.

"Well don't get scare if it rise for the dead piss off that your seating on it." Randy said. He was trying to lighten the mood a bit. Since Theresa isn't going to talk about it he'll need to work it out slowly.

Theresa giggle, "Yeah as if. I believe that when Howard and Debbie go out."

Randy and Theresa laugh for a moment, forgetting their agreement they had earlier. Then the laughter die down till there was silence in the room. Randy look at Theresa with a warm smile but Theresa didn't return a smile. Randy frown, he took a deep breath and exhale. Randy walk towards Theresa and look at her, he could tell she needed something. Something to show that she doesn't need to hold in what eating her, that she can tell her friends. Randy did the only thing that any person would do when a friend, especially a girl you care for deeply.

He walk towards Theresa and hug her. Theresa gasp, her body stiff by Randy action. She start to become more relax. Theresa then wrap her arms around Randy and hug back.

"It's okay Theresa." Randy said gently, "You don't need to hide it anymore."

"Randy. I can't…" Theresa trail off.

Randy back up to look at her straight into dark blue gems call eyes. "You can tell me anything Theresa." Randy gently brush her face with his right hand, "I can't stand it when my rainbow disappear."

Theresa eye widen with surprise by Randy last words. Theresa look down ashamed that she thought she could break away from her friends, especially the boy she love with all her heart and soul. Theresa pull Randy in and start crying on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Randy." Theresa said, in-between her crying. "I thought pushing you and the other away would be better than pulling all of you down with me."

"What do you mean?" Randy ask confuse.

"Mike blackmailing me." Theresa said, ready tell spill everything. "He follow us yesterday to the arcade. He saw us alone and took a picture of us together. Most likely took it when you were biting my neck."

"What!?" Randy said surprise. That fact that Mike saw him trying to get at Theresa yesterday just made the situation worst then he thought.

"Now he has picture of me that he edited to make it look like I'm a slut." Theresa said tightening her hold on Randy. "He told me that he wouldn't release them if I follow her commands."

"What did he ask you to do?" Randy ask, concern that she may have done something that she couldn't fix.

"He ask me to-" Theresa started before her body went stiff and she let go of Randy. Randy was confuse why she stop mid-sentence. Randy slowly pull away from her to see her face. Theresa face was pale, her eyes look like her life was completely drain from her. Randy decide to turn around and saw why she went lifeless. Mike was right behind them, he was clenching his hands and clenching his teeth.

"You can't even follow simple instructions bitch." Mike said in a low threating voice.

Randy got up and stood right in front of Theresa, he was getting ready to defend her from Mike. "You are not going to threaten her anymore Mike."

Mike growl, "Try and stop me." Mike charge straight at Randy with no sign of letting up. Randy grab Theresa and pull her to the side with him. Mike charge straight at the coffin causing it to spill the remains of the deceased on to the floor. Mike pick up the coffin and threw it at Randy and Theresa. Randy and Theresa duck at the last second, the coffin hit a weapon stand causing the weapons to hit the floor. Randy and Theresa got up and look at the damage Mike has done so far.

"What the fuck Mike!" Randy yell, "Their no need to involve the dead in this!"

"I don't give a shit!" Mike yell back, "I just want you two die!"

"Really?!" Theresa yell, "Then what! Spend the rest of life in jail for murder!"

"As long you two are six feet fucking under I can sleep peaceful in jail!" Mike scream, he charge at Randy and Theresa again. Randy pull Theresa to the side again but Mike stop right in front of them. Mike raise his right fist and swung for Theresa head, Randy push her away and took the blow. Randy went flying into a suit of armor.

"Randy!" Theresa scream. She was about to run straight towards Randy but Mike back hand her with his left. Mike hit her so hard that she went four yards towards the remains on the floor. Theresa hit the floor head first with a bleed noise, worst of all she was unconscious.

"I told you to follow my orders." Mike said in a dark tone, he walk over to her slowly and raise his right foot over her head. "Now let's see if you do have a brain in there."

Before Mike could stomp on Theresa head Randy tackle him to the floor. Then Randy proceed to repeatedly hit Mike in the face. Mike grab Randy right fist and roll over to get on top of Randy, then he proceed to hit Randy in the face. Randy block some of the hits and grab a bone that was near him a swung it at Mike head. Mike fall over and clutch his face in pain. Randy got up and ran over to Theresa to wake her up.

"Theresa! Theresa! Wake up!" Randy yell while shaking Theresa. Theresa stir and open her eyes to see a beaten up Randy.

"Randy?" Theresa ask in a daze.

"Yeah it's Ran-" Randy was cut off when Mike hit him with a bone to the head. Theresa immediately shook out of her daze, she grab the skull near her and threw it at Mike. Some drop of Theresa blood from her nose bleed hit the skull when she fell to the ground. Mike caught it and let it drop out of his hands. "Really? I thought that you we're smart then that." Mike kick Theresa in the stomach. Theresa ball up into a ball and clench her stomach in pain. Theresa look at Randy, he was unconscious and bleeding from the head.

"Will theirs goes your knight in shining armor." Mike said before he burst into laughter. He rise he foot over Theresa head, "Next stop for you tow is the cemetery!"

Theresa close her eyes, prepare for to meet god earlier than she wanted. However the blow never came, instead there was the sound on something gurgling. Theresa open her eyes and saw Mike feet, a pool of blood was around Mike feet and more dripping down. Theresa slowly move her eyes upward to see Mike upper body. Mike was impaled through the belly by a huge red spike from behind. The spike lift Mike into the air and shift into a sword. Theresa watch as Mike slowly slide down the blade spilling more blood to the floor until he was split down the middle. Mike spilt body fell into of his own pool of blood, his organs slowly slide out into the blood.

Theresa was horrify and disgust what she just witness with her very own eyes. Mike as much of a psycho he was he didn't deserve that kind of way to die.

"Ah your awake." A voice said in a calm tone. Theresa look back up and saw the skull she threw was hovering in the air. The skull slowly began to spin around in the air gaining speed, the bones on the floor slowly began to raise into the air and flew toward the skull. The bones slowly put themselves together into a complete skeleton. Then Theresa blood drop on the skull began to flow into the eye socket, the eye sockets then start to flow large amount of blood onto the chest and legs bones. The skeleton cross its arm to have blood flow on them as well. After the blood drench every inch of the milky white bone into a dark blood red color muscle tissue slowly form on the bones. From the legs up the muscle start to cover the bone, the bodies systems also form and we're cover up by the muscle. Finally the skin began to form over the muscle.

Theresa watch as the skin cover the muscle, she already concluded that it was a man during the muscle forming over the skeleton. He had a slim but fit figure, white and he was 6 foot tall. His hair, which started to form, was long spiky black that reach pass his shoulders. He finally open his eyes, they we're crimson red. Just looking at them Theresa can feel the power radiating from them.

He began to stretching his body, "It feels good to have flesh ounce again."

* * *

**Yep Mike dead a terrible death. He will be miss. (Not really)**

**Anyway its time to meet the main villain of this story. He is not to be trifled with in any way. Especially when it comes to his plans. Just a heads up for future chapters.**

**Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Smoke Bomb! (Disappear in smoke)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello readers and fans of 9GN. I'm back with a new chapter for you ladies and gentlemen. This doesn't have much going on beside introductions. So I hope you enjoy this Chapter! **

_**This means character thoughts **_

_**Disclaimer: I don not own Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja in any shape or form, but I do own my OC's.**_

* * *

He began to stretching his body, "It feels good to have flesh ounce again." Then he walk over to pick up the castlevania armor, pants and boots that were on the floor. He began to dress up in front of Theresa.

Theresa stare at the man putting on his clothes trying to make sense of things. _Who or what is the guy? Did he kill Mike? How did he kill Mike? _Theresa thought.

"I'm sorry for the mess I made." He said in a Romanian accent. He was finish putting on his armor, pants and boots, "I usually a lot cleaner than that."

Theresa shook her head and slowly got up from the floor. Once she was back on her feet she look down at Mike spilt body. Just looking at Mike almost made her faint, his brain has slide out into the blood and his digestive system was completely torn apart due to the impaling from the spike.

"How can you kill a person like that…" Theresa said under her breath.

"It's really simple." The man said. He was walking over to Randy unconscious body. "Would like a demonstration?"

Theresa eyes widen, she rush over to Randy and stand in front of the man with her arms out to prevent the man advance. "You are not going to kill Randy!" Theresa yell in the man face.

"Child." The man said, wiping some of the salvia off his face. "This boy going to die regardless. I'm just moving up his schedule."

"You are not killing him!" Theresa yell at the top of her lugs.

The man stare at Theresa, questioning her actions. _She must really love this boy…_ The man thought, he look behind Theresa at Randy. He saw little streams of blood running down Randy forehead. _His head must of gash open a bit by blow from that Mike guy using my bone. _

The man began to walk around Theresa but she stood in front of him again. The man step the other way and she again block his path. The man stare at Theresa, getting frustrated by her action. "Would you please stand aside?" The man ask annoy.

"No way." Theresa said, determine to protect Randy no matter the cost.

The man sigh, "I'm going to heal the boy. Since he put up a heroic effort to protect my heir."

_Heir? _ Theresa thought.

The man walk pass her and took a knee next to Randy. He put his right hand on randy gash and close his eyes. His hand began to emit a white light. Theresa watch, she look at the glow in bewilderment. Then Theresa saw the gash on Randy head slowly close up and the blood wipe itself away clean. Theresa gasp in surprise, Randy look fully heal with no signs of the head injury never existence.

The man hand stop glowing, "There we go. Good as new."

Theresa walk over to Randy and sat next to his head. She rub the area where the gash was, she smile knowing that Randy is no longer endanger. For the moment.

"Thank you…Uh…" Theresa trail off, she remember that the man never really introduce himself.

"Oh! Apologize. I hadn't introduced myself." The man said, he took a bow. "My name is Angus Dracul. I'm a mage."

"Dracul?" Theresa said curious.

"It means devil in Romanian." The Angus explain.

Theresa tense up at Angus last statement. _I play little bit of Dungeon & Dragons with the Julian and them. I have learned that people with names meaning something evil tend to be evil themselves. _Theresa thought.

Theresa shook her head, "So… You're a mage?" Theresa asks to keep her mind off Angus last name.

"Yes, I'm a mage. A powerful one too." Angus said while walking over to Mike body. He stuck his left hand out and chanted something under his breath. His hand began to emit an orange hue. Mike body combust into flames instantly, the flames look hellish and almost like their dancing on top of Mike body. Dancing like the enjoy burning Mike to cinder. Even the camera Mike proses burn into ashes.

Theresa look at the fire uneasy, this the first time in her live seeing someone die in front of her. She is hoping it would be the last time too.

"I will be leaving now." Angus said walking towards the door. "Do not worry about the fire. They will disappear once they finish. It will look like a man didn't die in here."

"Wait!" Theresa yell, Angus turn his head. "What are you planning to do now?"

Angus look at Theresa with a wicked smile on his face. "I'm going to see how much the world change." With that Angus open the door and walk out the exhibit. Leaving Theresa with a uneasy mind and a unconscious Randy.

_Why do I have a terrible feeling that thing here on out are going to be worst…_ Theresa thought.

Randy let out a moan in pain and slowly open his eyes. "Theresa? Theresa are you okay?"

Theresa look at Randy and put her right arm on his chest. "Don't get up so fast Randy. Your still recovering from Mike hit."

Randy eyes shot open, "Mike!" He slowly began to remembering what happen. Randy remembered that Mike was trying to kill Theresa and him. He tackle Mike to the ground and started to hit him in the face before he reverse the situation. Then he grabbed a bone and hit Mike in the head, ran over to Theresa to wake her up. Once he got her up something hit him hard in the head and blackout.

"Where's Mike! Is he still here? Did he do anything to you?" Randy asks Theresa concern.

"Mike…" Theresa began, she look over to the ashes of Mike that were blow away by the wind. "Is gone."

"Gone? Gone where?" Randy asks. He knows that Mike doesn't like leaving lose ends.

"A Security guard came in a stop him from killing us. Then he drag Mike off to the security room. Probably waiting for the police to show up now. Plus he saw the photo Mike had of me and erase them." Theresa explain. She didn't want Randy to know what really went down. Knowing Randy he would probably become more protective of her than before.

"Really? That's what happened?" Randy ask, not completely convince.

"Yes Randy. All that happened." Theresa said.

"Okay…" Randy said still not convince. Theresa got up from the floor and help Randy up. Randy and Theresa then walk out of the exhibit. Theresa took out her phone and text Debbie that they are on their way over to them.

"I still haven't asked you my question." Randy said while Theresa holding him up a bit.

"Don't worry about it." Theresa said, she look at Randy with a smile. "You can ask me later."

Randy smile at Theresa, "Plus…" Theresa add on, "I heard museums aren't the best spots to ask people out recently."

Randy snicker, "Yeah. I readied about that somewhere."

Theresa and Randy laugh for a second before going any further. Knowing that they are able to share moments like these gives them much relief from the other serious moments in life. Neither one of them would change it for the world either.

**- (Line Break) -**

Angus was walking out the back door of the museum into the loading bay. He was stop by to guards earlier but they were not a problem anymore. Angus even got a nice souvenir out of it, one of the guards were generous to get him open the door into the loading bay. Now Angus has a nice dripping head to put up on a wall.

"Hmm… This must be where they load and drop off." Angus said looking around. He saw two robo-ape unloading something's from the truck. "My, alchemy sure has improved over time. Now there are metal animals."

"Man I'm starving." The robo-ape carrying a pot said.

"Yeah me to let's hurry up and get this things unloaded." The robo-ape carrying a carpet said

"Excuse me." Angus said walking over. The robo-ape turn their attention to Angus then to the bloody head he was carrying in left hand. "Do you know where the nearest library at? I need to read up about this time period."

The robo-ape look at each other and look back at Angus. "You do know realize you're carrying around a decapitated head?" The robo-ape said carrying the pot.

"Yes. I know." Angus said nonchalantly, "Why does that matter?"

The robo-ape drop the ancient items gentle to the ground and took a fighting stance at Angus. Angus sigh, "Really?" Angus flicked his right hand to the robo-ape carrying the rug. The robo-ape was blast backwards with great force into the wall and exploded. The other robo-ape look back at the wall completely surprise that his friend was destroyed without a sweat. Then the robo-ape was surrounded by large quantities of blood that swirl around in like a vortex.

"Now…" Angus said floating in the air, "Where is the nearest library?"

"The nearest one is three blocks down." A voice said behind Angus. Angus turn around and saw a big black metal wolf. "I could however lead you to a better place to know about this time period."

Angus stare at the wolf curiously, "what place you have in mind?"

"A place where you can keep your 'souvenirs' and plan out your next move without worry." The wolf answered.

Angus took a moment to think about the wolf words. _This could be a trap. _Angus thought, _But it's better than nothing._ Angus put his right hand out towards the vortex and closes his palm, causing the vortex to crush the robo-ape and rip it to pieces.

Angus lower himself back to the ground, "Okay sir wolf. Lead the way."

The wolf releases an antenna out from his back, "I found it sir. Bring back right away." The antenna went back into the back and the wolf lead Angus out of the loading bay.

"What's your name?" Angus ask

"I have no name." the wolf response.

"Then I'll give you one." Angus said, he close his eyes for a moment. Then he snap his fingers, "How about Fenrir?"

The wolf stop walking for a moment, "Fenrir… I like that."

"Good to know." Angus said.

With that Fenrir and Angus continue their walk towards MicFist Industry. The interaction between them was a start of something. Something worst for anyone that would dare interfere with their plans. Even their allies would have to watch their back around them.

* * *

**Yeah that's pretty much it for now. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Smoke bomb! (Disappears in smoke)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello readers and fans of 9GN. I'm back with another chapter for you ladies and gentlemen. Before you start let me said sorry for this story begin slow. I feel that I'm wasting your valuable time and for that I apologize. So I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

** _T_**_**his means character thoughts **_

_**Disclaimer: I don not own Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja in any shape or form, but I do own my OC's.**_

* * *

Theresa and Randy finally made it to the gaming exhibit, despite some close calls such as the security guards. However they were occupy by something else. They were rushing towards the back of the museum for some reason or another. Whatever it was let our two young lovers to be get to the exhibit without problem.

Theresa saw Debbie and Howard playing the reconstructed PlayStation 2, the game they were playing was Tekken Tag Tournament. It look like Debbie had the upper hand.

"Come on King! Get up!" Howard yell.

"No way!" Debbie yell back.

Theresa look at Randy amuse and he did the same, they love how their best friend's competitive nature sometimes overlook the small details. Like for instance, they completely forgotten their hated for the other person.

Debbie character, Hwoarang, jump into the air and spin kick Howards character, King, just as he got up. He suffer major damage from the hit resulting a K.O for King. The game then show a slow motion replay of King losing. After that Hwoarang began his victory animation, at the end of it the "You Win" pop on the screen.

Howard groan upset by his lose, "No way I'm losing to you again Kang!"

Debbie shrug her shoulders, "then hurry up and get better. Your wasting my time."

Howard grin his teeth, "Best of five!"

Debbie roll her eyes, "It can be best out of one hundred and I'll still win."

"There's no way I'm losing this bet!" Howard said.

"What bet?" Theresa ask.

Debbie and Howard jump, they were not excepting them to come in so soon. Especially right now. They turn around to see Randy and Theresa, they saw them cover with bruises and Randy looking ready to pass out at any moment.

Howard rush over to help lift off of Theresa and help him to over to a red couch near the PlayStation 2. Once Howard put Randy on the couch Debbie and Theresa walk over to have a better look at Randy condition. Debbie began to check him out for any visible problems. Theresa look at Howard, he look lost and wanted answers.

"What happen?" Debbie ask while look at Randy left arm.

"Ouch!" Randy said softly.

"Mike was in the room with us." Theresa said.

Debbie and Howard look at her in surprise, "What!?" they said in unison.

"Mike follow us in there to make sure I did what he wanted…" Theresa said trailing off. Her thoughts went back vile exotic pictures Mike had on his camera.

"What did he want you to do?" Debbie ask while checking Randy head.

"He wanted me to break Randy's heart…" Theresa said looking down at the floor.

Howard raise an eyebrow, "Why would he want that?"

"He probably want Randy to hate my with all his gut so he wouldn't look after me anymore." Theresa said guessing Mike motive.

"But why did he think you would do such a thing?" Debbie ask check Randy for left leg.

"He had pictures of me…" Theresa began, she really didn't want to think about the pictures again but they had to know. "He had pictures of me, dress up as a slut, while having sex with two adult men."

Howard and Debbie jaws drop. They both recover from their shock and began showing their anger. Howard was grinding his teeth and clenches his fist so hard his knuckles were turning white. Debbie look ready to go on a man hunt and forgot she was holding Randy leg, she was breaking it without realizing it.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Randy yell in pain.

Debbie realizes what she was doing and let go of Randy leg right away. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. I understand." Randy said accepting her apology.

Debbie look back at Theresa with disappointment, "You could have told me earlier Theresa. We could have gotten those photos and beat the living daylights out of Mike."

Theresa knew Debbie was disappointed about her lack of trust in her close friend. "I'm sorry… I just didn't want you guys to go down with me…"

Howard touch Theresa right shoulder, "Resa…You are surrounded by friends that would go down with you in a heartbeat. I may not look like it sometimes but I'm all ways there foe Randy, thick or thin."

Theresa smile while look at her friends. She is cannot thank god enough for gifting her with friends that people would die to have for. From this point onward she was going to let them know any problems she would have later in the future.

"Thanks you guys. I'm glad to have you friends that care that much for me." Theresa said.

Randy smile, "No problem Theresa." Randy turn his attention to Debbie who was still checking him, "I'm I good to go?"

Debbie stood up and smile at Randy, "You're good to go. No long term effect for your injuries, suggest to rest up when you get home."

"Thank you nurse Kang." Randy said getting up.

"What about Mike and the pictures?" Howard ask concern.

"Theresa said a security guard came in and took Mike down. He allows deleted the photos of Theresa." Randy answer.

"That's a relief." Debbie said, "Cause if I knew what he was doing, I swear that I would have tie him up by his feet and hands to two different horse going different directions. Then watch him slowly spilt in half."

Theresa thought about Mike body for a moment. She would never forget the smell of raw guts and blood in the air. Never forget the way Angus flames just dance on his burning corpse, savoring every moment of their party on a dead man. One thing she would never forget as well is Angus leaving with a wicked smile on his face.

"Theresa are you okay?" Debbie ask.

Theresa shook her head, "Sorry, just remembering the fight between the guard and Mike."

"Don't worry. Mike going to be put away for a long time for his actions." Howard said reassuring Theresa.

"blackmailing, second degree assault and assault an officer." Debbie said listing Mike actions, "He's going to jail for a while."

_Or hell for ever._ Theresa thought.

"Enough about Mike." Randy said getting everyone attention, "Time to play some classics!"

With that they walk over to the Nintendo 64 to play the first Super Smash Bros together. That is the benefit to having great friends in life. There's never a dull moment nor a moment for comfort when you need it.

"So what was that bet you and Howard were talking about?" Randy ask.

Howard and Debbie blush, "Nothing big. Just to have bragging rights" They said in unison.

**- (Line Break) -**

Angus and Fenrir finally arrive to MicFist industry without problems. If you include some people screaming and running away seeing a man walking with a giant black wolf on the streets while holding a head a problem.

"Do you think people would buy your excuse?" Angus ask.

"That we celebrate Halloween early every year?" Fenrir ask back.

"Yeah."

"Trust me. People in this town have seen worse." Fenrir answer entering the building. The waiting room was the typical black, green décor that MicFist for some reason all was like. There were black chairs and a desk with the robo-ape wearing lipstick shaping her robotic nails.

"Welcome back." The robo-ape said not looking away from it nails.

"Hey, how work?" Fenrir ask walking to the elevator with Angus.

"The usually."

"That is?" Angus ask curiously.

The robo-ape stop and look at Angus, "Boring." Then it resume her nail shaping her nails.

Angus look at Fenrir, he shrug his shoulders and he press the elevator button. The elevator arrive, Fenrir enter the elevator and made as much room as possible for Angus. Angus wasn't impress.

"I think I'll take the other elevator." Angus said.

"You lose." Fenrir said. He press the button to go directly to MicFist office, "I'll see you there." The door close and the elevator rise.

Angus turn around and began walking out the front door. "Where are you going?" The robo-ape ask curious not looking away from its nail shaping.

Angus stop right in front of the door opening for him, "I like to make a big entrance." With that he walk out the door.

The robo-ape just raise her nails into the air and blow on them, "Whatever."

Outside Angus was looking up at the building to find the office. He saw a window that's bigger than the other and assume that was the office. His eyes went black and his red eyes glow, he stuck his hands out and the ground under him began to shake beneath him. The ground began to crack around Angus. Then a large piece of the pavement rose into the air. Angus then raise his left hand into the air and began to go to MicFist office.

"Let's see who I am dealing with…" Angus said going up.

Angus stop right next to the window and saw a big white man with a bald spot, also had a robotic arm with a brain in it. He also saw a black man wearing a white lab coat, he had a weird hair style that Angus never saw before but like it.

_The black guy look like a nice man to talk to. The bald guy… not so much." _Angus thought.

Then he saw a beautiful blonde woman seating over by the books, reading a book on birth. Angus notice that her belly was swollen, he estimated that she had two months before birth.

_Aww. She's having a baby. _Angus thought, _I hope she doesn't get on my bad side._

Angus back away from the window, "This is going to be an interesting relationship." He sat down on the pavement, thinking his next moves ahead of time. "Yeah…that could work…" He look inside the office and saw the numbers on the elevator light up.

"Time for business." Angus said rubbing his hands.

* * *

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'll update again soon.**

**Smoke Bomb! (Disappears in smoke) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello again readers and fans of 9GN. I'm back with another chapter for you ladies and gentlemen. I go nothing else to say beside enjoy!**

**_T___****his means character thoughts **

_**Disclaimer: I don not own Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja in any shape or form, but I do own my OC's.**_

* * *

Randy and his friends were leaving the game exhibit to meet up with their classmate before they start heading to the front entrance. They enjoy playing on each classic gaming system. They enjoy much better than some of the current gaming systems that MicFist has tried to get the public playing on.

"That old style of Grave puncher on the Xbox was awesome!" Howard yell.

Debbie cover Howard mouth, "Quiet you idiot! We don't want to draw attention now!" She whisper.

Howard nod and continue his walk down the hall. Theresa and Randy were behind them, they were just taking their time. Randy even thought he was not showing it was still upset. He had plan out everything to ask Theresa out and all of it went out the window thanks to Mike interference. However, he glad that they are okay and they don't have to worry about Mike anymore.

_Still…_ Randy thought. He glance over at Theresa, _Why do I get the feeling that she still hiding something?_

"There's our class!" Theresa said pointing down the hall. Randy look ahead and saw the class was at the front entrance. However they seem to be concern and frighten for some reason.

_What happen?_ Randy thought, G_uess there's only one way to fine out._

They group snuck their way around to the back of the group unseen by anyone and look at the front. The museum director, the history teacher and museum staff were at the front ready to talk to the students and other visitors.

"Good evening everyone. My name is Mr. Bone, the director of this museum." He said. Everyone settle down after his introduction and pay close attention. "I have to inform you that the museum would be closing as of right now and your money would be refund back to you."

Bucky raise his hand and Mr. Bone point to him, "Yes?"

"Is it because of someone killing people?" Bucky ask extremely unsettle. The crowd began talking nervously.

_Killings?_ Randy thought.

Mr. Bone raise his arms in the air, "Now settle down ladies and gentlemen. There are no deaths in the museum nor is there a murder on the loose. We are closing the museum because of a gas leak and we do not want any injuries."

The crowd began to settle down for now but Randy was in deep thought. He knew if there was a gas leak him and his friends would have smell it by now since they arrive last in the room. Plus, the lack of security in the room also raises some alarms in his head.

_There some else going on around here._ Randy thought.

"I'm sorry for causing the inconvenience today. I hope to solve this problem as soon as possible." Mr. Boone said, "For can I have everyone please leave the museum in an orderly fashion."

The staff went around during the speech and open the doors for everyone to leave. People leave in an orderly fashion still wondering what is going on. While other people walk or drove away Norrisville student went back on the bus discussing their trip to the museum. Majority of the students agree it was the most boring field trip of their high school lives. For Randy and his friends however saw it as one of the best field trip so far.

"By the way students theirs is no school for the next two days because of MicFist reopening Whoopee World." The history teacher said.

The students perk up to this. "Are you serious?!" Wondering is he his serious or playing around with their emotion.

"Yes. Since Principle Slimovitz wants to ride the new rides at the amusement park."

The students look at each other and shrug their shoulders. If they do not have school for a day or two because the principle order it is fine by them.

"Sweet! This means we can hit the amusement park tomorrow!" Howard yell excited.

"That would be nice to do." Debbie said

"Yeah let's hang out altogether tomorrow." Theresa said. She look at Randy smiling, she lean towards his ear and whisper, "Plus it would be a good place to ask out and enjoy a first date without any problems."

Randy eyes widen and smile, "Whoopee World here we come!"

The bus rode back to the school to drop off the now hype up students, wondering what to do with their now with their weekend coming earlier than expected. Most already know where their planning on going tomorrow. Going to Norrisville famous, newly rebuilt, amusement park.

**- (Line Bank) -**

MicFist and Viceroy were discussing some plans when they fine the powerful mage The Sorcerer sent them to find. If The Sorcerer idolizes this man he must be powerful enough to destroy the Ninja with easy. Plus with their improve chainsaw wolf at their side they believe the Ninja days are number.

"I can't wait to see what our new partner!" MicFist said happily.

"Neither can I." Viceroy said, "I want to see what the big deal about this mage."

The elevator doors open and reveal Fenrir cram up inside. He was able to get out by ripping his body through the doors causing major damage in the process. He walk over to Viceroy and MicFist, while he was walking over he saw Marci and wave at her. She smile and wave back at him. Once he made it to the desk he bow before MicFist and Viceroy. He couldn't help to notice that the elevator next to his was not going up.

_Where did Angus go? _Fenrir wonder. His thought were caught off when he hear MicFist coughing for his attention. MicFist look very impatient.

"Well? Did you find him or her?" MicFist ask tapping his metal finger impatiently.

"Yes I found the mage my lord. Also it is a male." Fenrir answer.

"Okay…Where is he?" MicFist ask getting more impatient by the second.

"He is…" Fenrir was looking around the room. Looking for signs that Angus didn't just leave and wonder off. He look out the window and saw Angus sitting on a giant piece of floating pavement. He was just waiting for the right moment to make an entrance.

"He is right behind you my lord." Fenrir answer.

MicFist and Viceroy raise an eyebrow and look behind them. They saw a man sitting on a giant piece of pavement looking at them while smiling. MicFist got up from his chair and slowly move away from the window. Viceroy did the same but press a button near the window to open it for their guess. The window open and the man just jump off the pavement letting gravity control again.

"So this is you master?" Angus ask. There was a loud crash sound after Angus ask. MicFist look out the window and saw the pavement had crush into the walk way of the front entrance resulting the major property damage.

"Uhhh…You could have use the elevator." MicFist said.

"I prefer to make an entrance." Angus said jumping in MicFist seat.

MicFist look at Angus very carefully. Angus look like he was in his early twenties, handsome young man and wore cloths that gave a sense of ancient power. Compare to the Sorcerer old monster appearance while wearing old rags. Then again he was imprison for eight hundred years. However, that would mean this man in his chair was even older then him.

"So your the powerful mage I assume?" MicFist ask

Angus stop spinning in the chair and stare at MicFist, "No I'm just the apprentice, the mage your looking for in inside another coffin."

"I like him already." Viceroy said smiling.

MicFist gave Viceroy an angry stare before looking back at Angus. "My apologies minster…?"

"Call me Angus and nothing else." Angus said spinning the chair.

"Pleasure to finally meet you Angus." MicFist sticking his metal arm out.

Angus stop spinning again and look at MicFist arm with wonder. He grab MicFist arm and pull it closer to him, causing MicFist to stumble. Angus study his metal arm and tap on the glass where the brain was.

"He doesn't like it when people tap on the-"

"It's either that or I rip him out of there." Angus interpret MicFist.

MicFist stiff up for a moment and decided zip his lip. Angus study the arm every detail, trying to understand how it function.

"Amazing isn't?" Viceroy said causing Angus to stare at him.

"You created this? With what magic?" Angus ask.

"There's no magic involve." Viceroy said walking over to Fenrir. He rub Fenrir belly causing Fenrir to roll over on his back with pleasure. "I made it with science."

Angus let go of MicFist arm and gave Viceroy his full attention. "I'm listening."

"I'm sorry but I will talk more about that subject later." Viceroy said after he finish rubbing Fenrir belly. He walk over to the giant tube and press the button on his remote. In the tube green mist swirl around until the image of the Sorcerer head appear.

"Why did you-" The Sorcerer stop mid-sentence once he saw Angus staring right at him.

"We found him." MicFist said smiling.

"It is a pleasure to be in your presents Lord Angus Dracul, Master of Arcane, The First Blood, Hell's Summoner and of course Battle Born Mage." The Sorcerer said listing Angus titles.

Angus narrow his stare, "You know a lot about me…" He rose from the chair and walk over to the tube. He lean towards The Sorcerer, "Yet I know little about you."

The Sorcerer bow his head, "I do apologies. It has been away for a thousand years."

_A thousand years! And he still look handsome! _MicFist thought, _I need know how he does it._

Angus turn away and walk back to MicFist chair, "What do you want?"

"We humbly ask for your help to kill The Ninja my-"

"Kill a what?" Angus said turning around to The Sorcerer.

"The Ninja." Viceroy said. He press a button on the remote and lower a big screen television behind MicFist desk. It show The Ninja destroying Viceroy creations and defeating The stank people multiply of times. Angus look at the video not impress, he has kill stronger women and men then this puny boy on this screen.

"See he has been a pro-"

"Is this a joke?" Angus ask Viceroy insulted.

"What do you mean?" MicFist ask.

"I have kill grown men and women twice the size of this boy!" Angus said.

"I assure you Angus." Fenrir chime in, "The Ninja is a foe to be taken seriously."

"Fenrir pleases." Angus said still upset, "You can kill this body by crushing him in your razor claws."

MicFist went to his knees and grab Angus boots, "Pleases! Pleases help us! I really want The Ninja dead!"

Angus kick MicFist away, "This is insult to my reputation! The fact that I wanted to do business with you makes me sick!" Angus press the button near the window, "I will be taking my leave."

"Wait!" MicFist yell. Angus turn his head back to MicFist, "I'm a business man. Making business deals are my specialty."

Angus press the button to close the window, "I'm listening."

"I can give you anything you want!" MicFist began, "A robot army of your liking or help you start business?"

Angus chuckle, "Pleases. I don't need an army of metal chimera or a business. I'm a one man army and my job now takes me everywhere."

MicFist began to sweat, _He right. A free and powerful mage doesn't need those trivial things. _MicFist hear the sound of a foot tapping impatiently. _Come MicFist think! What does a thousand year old mage want!_

"I'm waiting." Angus said growing more impatient by the second.

MicFist was sweating bullets now until an idea pop in his head._ That's it! Theirs now way he can refuse. _

"I have a deal for you." MicFist said smiling.

"Then spit it out already." Angus said getting tired of waiting.

"If you help us kill the Ninja. I'll build you a million dollar home where ever you desire." MicFist said.

Angus thought about MicFist proposal, since his home probably destroy by now and he has nowhere to relax does make it sound tempting. Plus it would allow him sometime to gain knowledge at this time period and its "science". There's just something's he want to include before finalizing the deal.

"I accept your offer…" MicFist face went full anime happy face. "If you allow me to stay here and have no problems with my souvenir I collect during my stay. Also, do not get in my way or suffer the consequence. Understand?"

"I understand." MicFist said.

Angus smile and put out his right hand, "Then we have a deal."

MicFist shook Angus hand, "Yes we do."

Angus look behind MicFist and saw a model structure of some amusement park. After MicFist let go of the hand shake Angus went over to the model and look at every detail with wonder. He saw three huge roller coasters, five water slides, two ferries wheels, four drop towers, multiply food stands and much more.

"What is this place of wonder?" Angus look at it like a child would look at Disneyland for the first time in his or her life.

"That is he newly rebuilt Whoopee World." Viceroy said, "It is opening tomorrow for the public tomorrow. Want to go there?"

"Yes. I want to go there." Angus said not looking away from the model. He saw a structure that he couldn't help but to put on an evil grin. "I think I found my plan to kill your ninja problem as well."

* * *

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. Smoke bomb! (Disappears in smoke)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello again Fans and Readers of 9GN. I'm back with another chapter for you ladies and gentlemen. This was a long chapter but it was wroth it. So I hope you enjoy it!**

**_T___****his means character thoughts **

_**Disclaimer: I don not own Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja in any shape or form, but I do own my OC's.**_

* * *

It was Thursday morning and the Cunningham home was greeted with the light coming through blinds from the side of the house. Inside Randy was greeted by the light and pull his blanket over his face to block light.

"Five more minutes…" Randy said drowsy. Then his alarm clock went off.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_ Randy pull the blanket down just enough to allow one unamused eye to look at the alarm clock.

Randy sigh, "Fine universe! I'm up!" Randy sat up in his bed and look around his room. His dirty clothes were in a laundry basket ready to get clean, his shoes were right needs to the door when he ready to go out, his TV area was clean and tidy. Basically his room condition was spotless from the floor up.

"Until Howard comes over and mess it up again." Randy got up and stretch his body while going to the bathroom to get himself wash up. Then he realize that the Nomicon was glowing on the top if the dresser.

"What you got for me now?" Randy ask picking it up. He open the Nomicon and pass out like usually. Inside the Nomicon Randy was falling through the pages of the book and land in a paper bush on his behind.

"We really need to talk about the whole falling thing." Randy said getting up from the bush, "I swear that going to kill me before anything else does."

"I'll think about it"

Randy turn around and saw the First Ninja sitting in a mediation position under a cherry blossom on a small island. The wind was gently blowing the blossoms off their branches into the lake surrounding the island. There were stepping stones that made a path to head to the island as well. Randy began jumping on each stone at a time making his way towards the First Ninja.

"So why you call?" Randy ask jumping from the last stone onto the island.

"I call you here to teach you a new technique." The First said with his eye close.

"Really!? What am I'm learning this time?" Randy had learn some new techniques over the years. He also learn how to harness Ninja Rage more effectively and learning three new forms to change into as well.

"This is for your Ninja Rage form. So get yourself ready." The First said.

"Okay." Randy pull out his ninja mask and put it on. His body was cover in red and black strips for a second before the ninja suit finally to form. "Now it's time for some Ninja Rage!"

Randy suit reverse its colors from black to red, Randy's eyes went red and fire began to swirl around him for a moment before dissipating. The First one his eyes and got up from his mediation position, "Give me one moment."

The First clap his hands together and the area around them began to change. The serene scenery began to shift into a training ground. There was a temple behind the First and the island along with the cherry blossom change into a giant ring. There were now training dummies and other training equipment where the water once was. Randy look at the First with surprise that he change the area with his will. The First look back at Randy, "I didn't want to ruin my favorite place to mediate."

The First walk over to the center of the ring, "Today I'm going to technique how to control smoke while you're in Ninja Rage."

"Smoke? Isn't controlling fire good enough?" Randy ask.

"Smoke would allow you to evade your enemy and make traveling behind enemy lines easier." The First answer, "Not only that, you will be able to down attacks that wouldn't cause severe injuries."

"Okay, now it sound awesome." Randy said.

"Good…" The First walk off the ring allowing Randy some space to train, "Let us begin."

**- (Line Break) -**

Theresa was riding her bike in the street towards Randy house. They agree to meet there first during the bus drive back to school. Theresa called Howard and Debbie to see if they were there at Randy house yet. Howard did not pick up so Theresa assume that he was still asleep at his house. Debbie pick up and said that she was going to be running a bit late, she had to clean her room before she was allow to go. Theresa decided to go ahead without them to randy house.

"I wonder if Randy is up yet." Theresa thought out loud. Theresa turn the corner and saw Randy house a few houses down. "Only one way to find out."

Theresa slowdown in front of Randy house and got off to push it to the side of the house for a moment. Theresa rang the doorbell and waited for a moment to have someone answer it. She heard the door open and was greeted by Miss Cunningham.

"Oh! Hello there Theresa!" Miss Cunningham said sweetly.

"Hi miss Cunningham." Theresa wave back. Miss Cunningham was a chief for the local restaurant own by MicFist industry and is consider one of the best there. Her hair was short but the same color as Randy. She a beautiful woman that only wears make-up going to a formal event. She was 5 feet 10 inches with C cups. She was wearing a black shirt and blue shorts. Theresa knows that Miss Cunningham is a lay back person and rarely gets upset with others.

"Is Randy up yet Miss Cunningham?" Theresa ask.

"I don't think he is up yet dear." Miss Cunningham answer, "But you can go wake him up if you like."

Theresa blush, "No I can't do that."

"Of course you can dear." Miss Cunningham said, "Your going to be my daughter in law in the near future anyway."

One thing about Miss Cunningham is she like teasing her son, especially when it comes to romance. She knows Randy and Theresa really like each other for the longest time. So she would tease Randy by saying, "When are you going to drop the question?" or "Are you talking to my future daughter in law on the phone?"

Theresa blush even hard causing Miss Cunningham release a full hearty laugh. "I'm just pulling your leg dear. I'll open the garage for you to put you bike inside." Theresa nod her head a made her way to the garage door. Miss Cunningham close the front door and made her way to the garage, smiling while opening the door to the garage.

_I swear they are made for each other._ Miss Cunningham thought whiling pressing the button for the garage door to open. Theresa push her bike inside the garage and let down the side stand before going inside.

"Where is Randy room?" Theresa ask.

"Down the hall to the right of the bathroom."

"Thank you Miss Cunningham." Theresa said before walking down the hallway.

She did as Miss Cunningham said and was standing right in front of Randy door to his room. Theresa just stood there looking at the door, trying to image what is on the other side of the door. She image Randy still sleeping his bed peacefully, playing a videogame to pass the time or he was just wear jeans without his shirt on showing off his abs to her and giving her a show.

_Why out of all the things did I think of __**that**__? _Theresa thought blushing. She look down at the doorknob and took a deep breath. _Either way I need to tell him about Howard and Debbie._

Theresa open the door, she was greeted with a pass out Randy still in his pajamas face in a book and his butt up in the air on the floor. Theresa shake her head at the drooling boy, "Really Randy? Is reading that boring?"

Theresa walk over to Randy and lean over, "Randy? Time to wake up." Theresa began to shake his body, "Randy? Are you okay?" The moment she said that Randy shot up, causing Theresa to fall over.

"I'm fine mom. There is no need to w-" Randy stop when he saw Theresa was in his room. She was wearing a purple long sleeve shirt, a black skirt that goes to her knees and dark purple shoes. However that was not the reason Randy stop. The reason why he stop was Theresa black panties that had chibi Ninjas on them that he can see clear as day.

Theresa look up to see Randy awake and drooling even more than before. _Why is he drooling more? _Theresa thought until she realize that he can see her panties. Theresa felt the blood rush to her head causing her head to become a tomato color and quickly got up from the floor.

"Well it's good to know that you are awake now. So I going to be waiting outside for the others now. Bye!" Theresa said quickly in embarrassment. Then she walk out of Randy room into the hallway.

Randy was still drooling on the floor while Theresa was making a dash down the hallway. Randy shake his head back into reality and took a moment to digest what just happen.

"That was Theresa…in my room…and I saw her…" Randy said putting the pieces together. He groan after he finally realize what he done.

_Great now I have two problems to deal with. Theresa being upset the whole day and my erection. _Randy thought. _I only hope she didn't see my erection…_

_I totally saw his erection…_ Theresa thought while sitting down in the living room. While she was talking to Randy before she left she accidently look down at his lap and saw his erection. She had never seen a boy erection before in her life. She learned that boys do that when they get really excited but she never saw one nor given a boy a reason to be excited. What weird is she doesn't feel upset at all but proud that Randy got excite over her.

_Why am I proud of that? I mean he could excite over any girl._ Theresa thought. _I'm not special. I'm just the same as any girl. _Theresa lower her head down, _The same as any old girl… _

"Theresa? Are you okay?" Miss Cunningham ask while making some breakfast.

Theresa look up to Miss Cunningham, "Yeah I'm fine Miss Cunningham. Just thinking about Whoopee World is all."

"Okay…" Miss Cunningham said frowning, "I'm here for you as well Theresa. I mean you are going to be my future daughter in law."

Theresa smile, "Thank you Miss Cunningham." Another charm of Miss Cunningham is her ability to help improve the mood of anyone that is having a hard time.

"Anytime." Miss Cunningham said.

Meanwhile, Randy was in the bathroom finishing cleaning his teeth and starting to take a shower. His erection finally began to dead down during the process of brushing his teeth. However he was still not comfortable.

"How am I going to fix this one?" Randy said washing his skin, "I mean I just saw her panties and got an erection off of that." Randy put some soap in his hair and began to washing it. "I mean there's no way she would want to talk to me after this…Right?"

Randy stop washing his hair and let the water run down for a moment, "I mean she wouldn't be happy that she gave me a boner right?" Randy has look at other beautiful girls in public but never really felt anything for them. He also seen porn before but was bored by it and decided to wait for the real thing. He image looking at girls in magazine without their cloths but never got excited like that way either. The moment looking at Theresa panties was enough to make him completely forget that he was in the room with her.

Randy sigh, "I guess not but…" He turn off the water and grab his red towel, "She is one of a kind." With that he warp it around his waist and exit the bathroom. He walk back to his room to get himself together before the others came over.

**- (Line Break) -**

At Whoopee World Mr. and Mrs. MicFist, Viceroy along with Angus were enjoying the newly. Well everyone else besides Angus, would has literally ready to blow up the entire amusement park.

"This place is the bane of my existence." Angus said with his arm cross while walking.

"Come on mister grumpy mage. Live a little." Marci said eating some ice cream.

"I live a little in if another fuking red kangaroo jump right in front of me and signs again..."

"I have notified them to stop jumping in front of us for their safety." Viceroy said while eating popcorn.

"Why did you do that for?" Angus ask.

"Because you didn't want them to jump in your face anymore." MicFist answer.

"True but I wanted to make on an example for the others." Angus said stealing some of viceroy popcorn.

"Does it involve making them a redder than they already are?" Viceroy ask.

"Yes."

"Then I'm glad we notified them." Marci said, "You need to learn the art of self-control for everyone sake."

"Excuse me?" Angus said upset.

"Uh…what she means is you should give those who are beneath you a warning." MicFist said trying to appease Angus.

Angus scoff and walk away from the MicFists and Viceroy. He was getting try of Marci constant tempts to change his way of living. First she wanted him to throw away the head he work very hard for (not really) into the trash yesterday and wear that god awful red kangaroo head for today's trip. There is a fine line that shouldn't be cross over and she is walking very close to it.

"The only reason I haven't done anything to her yet because she hasn't done anything worth punishment…yet." Angus said under his breath. Then he came across the structure he saw on the model yesterday but it was life size now.

"There you are my precious." Angus was staring at Whoopee world new attraction call "Jurassic World". Angus readied about it in the pamphlet he was given at the front of the park. Apparently it's a tour that focus on having fun with dinosaurs and learning more about them at the same time. He ask Viceroy if he was able to bring back these magnificent beast from the grave. Viceroy told him he could do that but the danger would be too great, plus he said something about the dead should stay dead. That doesn't apply to Angus though.

"Now to find where they keep the fossil for display." Angus said making his way inside, "I want to walk with some dinosaurs."

**- (Line Break) -**

Randy was finish getting dress, he was wearing a solid red shirt with blue jeans, his signature gray McHoodie and black shoes. Now he was sitting with Theresa on the couch, each of them at the far end of the couch. They were still thinking about their earlier encounter they had. Theresa was still trying to dismiss the idea of Randy being that attracted to her and Randy was trying to figure out how to approach this problem. They finish eating Miss Cunningham breakfast before she left to get herself ready for her job. Leaving them alone to talk things out.

"Theresa…" Theresa look over at Randy, "I'm sorry for looking at your panties." Theresa blush, "It was my fault that you fell over exposing your panties. Also thank you for coming to wake me up."

Theresa sat up, "Thank you Randy. For the apology and the thank you." Randy smile, "But I have something to tell you as well."

It was Randy turn to sit up, "All ears."

Theresa took a deep breath, "I saw that you were excited by accident." Randy blush, "However despite my actions, I honestly didn't mind. Ever boy does that when they see a girl lingerie or naked body. I mean you'll probably even done it went you saw Heidi or some other beautiful girl in a book or public."

"What if I told you I didn't?" Randy said.

Theresa look over at Randy confuse, "What do you mean?"

"I mean I don't get an erection just by seeing any girl lingerie or naked body."

Theresa thought about Randy words for a moment. "You can't be serious Randy. I mean you can't just be attracted to me." Randy blush.

Theresa eyes widen, "Are you that attracted to me?"

"Will you are one of a kind Theresa…" Randy said under his breath.

Theresa blush and scoot closer to Randy. Randy was confuse but Theresa kiss to the cheek was enough to break him out of it. Theresa lean close in Randy right ear. "That's for calling me one of a kind…"

Randy smile, "If that's enough to get you to kiss me on the cheek I can't wait till we get to Whoopee World."

Theresa hit Randy on the arm playfully, "You going to do a lot to get this rainbow Randy."

"That makes the pot of gold so much sweeter." Randy began tickling Theresa belly. Theresa went into a giggle fit thanks to Randy and fell on to her back on the couch. Randy continue to tickle her on the couch but was leaning in closer to Theresa face were or not he was aware of. Theresa open her eyes and met Randy's eye, just look at them was enough to make her forget that he was tickling her. Randy stop tickling and look back her, then he close his eyes and lean in for the kiss. Theresa closer her eyes and lean for the kiss as well. The lips slowly began closing the gap between them by the second. Now they're so close they can feel the other person breath.

"Okay I'm going!" Miss Cunningham yell. Randy and Theresa separate from each other and went back to far side of the couch before their moment. Miss Cunningham was dress in her chief office and was walking to the garage door. She stop at the door and turn back around to our love birds. "By all means don't stop because of me."

Randy and Theresa faces went crimson red. Then Miss Cunningham open the door to the garage and raise the garage door. "By the way Debbie and Howard are here!" She said before closing the door.

"Will their goes our alone time…" Randy said crossing his arm upset. Theresa kiss him on the cheek again.

"For now." Theresa said smiling. Debbie and Howard came through the garage door. Debbie was wearing a light blue shirt, blue jean shorts and blue shoes. Howard on the other hand was wearing a red vision of his McTop, brown McShorties and white McKicks. He also wearing a Whoopee cap, foam finger and badge on his shirt.

"Who ready for Whoopee world!" Howard yell.

"I am!" Randy yell back.

"I can't hear yo-ah!" Howard was cut off by Debbie grabbing his tongue.

"I swear you want me to rip that tongue out if you don't stop." Debbie said threating Howard. She let go off his tongue which slap him in his face before going back in his mouth.

Howard pout, "You're a fun sucker you know that."

Debbie roll her eyes, she look back at Randy and Theresa. "So you guys ready to leave for Whoopee World?"

Randy nod his head, "You know it.'

"Whenever you guys are ready." Theresa said.

"Then let's hit the road!" Howard yell running through the front door. The other follow right behind Howard thought the door. Once everyone was outside Randy close and lock the door behind them. When he turn around he was greeted by Heidi minivan waiting for them in the front.

"Your sister back?" Theresa ask surprise.

"Yeah, she is back for the week and I was able to make her our chauffeur for today." Howard said smiling.

"How did you do that?" Randy ask.

"I promise her that I would buy her a new phone and be part of the first one hundred people to get free season passes."

"You know the lines are going to be long right when we get there." Debbie said

"I had Bucky save us spots in line in the middle of the first one hundred people." Howard said walking to the car. He open the door, "Shall we?"

Debbie went to sit in the middle row and Howard join her. Randy and Theresa went in the back of to sit together. Once everyone had their seat belts on Heidi start the car and drove off to Whoopee World.

* * *

**I hope you enjoy the chapter ladies and gentlemen. For now Smoke Bomb! (Disappear in smoke)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello fans and readers of 9GN. I'm back with another chapter for fine ladies and gentlemen. This one took a while to write because I was tire during the weekend and that ruin my mood to sit and write. But I found it and I'm here to deliver a new chapter for you. So I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**_T___****his means character thoughts **

_**Disclaimer: I don not own Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja in any shape or form, but I do own my OC's**_.

* * *

Angus was inside Jurassic World and was looking around, just admiring the work that was put in to make this place. He had to walk down a set of stairs and a long underground glass tunnel. He was able to see lush greenery that resembles a large jungle for people to look at while walking. It also had hologram dinosaurs wandering the jungle to give the true prehistoric feeling.

"Not bad at all. The people waiting out front would enjoy this place." Angus said looking at a pack of Utahraptor. He came across a gray door that had dinosaur's foot print on it with gold pull bars. He open the door and was met with a giant main hall that had a vast array of complete dinosaurs fossils on display. There were also gift shops, lines for rides and a huge food court.

"Not bad." Angus said nodding his head looking around the place. Then his eye land on two famous giants. "Especially you two, the king and his killer." He turn his attention over to a group of seven Utahraptor.

Angus smile, "I'll start with you fine gentlemen and ladies first." He raise his right hand and cut his wrist with his left. He repeated the same procedure for his left hand. He stretch his arm out towards the Utahraptors, his blood began to dripping in large quantity to the floor from each wrist. The blood slowly slither towards them. Once the blood reach the group it began separate and form into seven small perfect circle puddles under each one of the Utahraptor heads. Angus eyes began to glow which cause the blood to shoot up to at the Utahraptors heads. The blood slowly drench each head completely and flow down to the rest of the skeleton. Once completely cover in blood Angus hands start to emit a hellish red hue.

"Now it's time for the fun part." Angus hands release a demonic pulse of energy towards the raptors. The pulse hit them and the blood slowly began to form s and tissue over the raptors. The muscles were the first to form first, then the intestines, finally the skin form. The skin wasn't the same as it was in the picture or hologram that depicted them. The skin was char black cover with small spikes and had small openings that expose muscle tissue. Their heads had two rows of small horns running from the top of the skull to the nose. They had no eyes at all instead had three flaps on each side of the face were the eye are supposed to be.

Angus look at his work while they were adjusting to their new environment for a minute. "Demon dinosaurs…" He watch as they were wandering around, "I have to say one of my best work yet."

Angus walk over to the group and clap his hands. The raptors look over at him, "Welcome back from the dear my pets. I don't usually do this but I have some ground rules to set before you go wild."

The raptors look at each other and nod their heads before giving Angus their complete attention.

"Rule one, you cannot kill MicFist or anyone he cares for. Number two, you will stay in this building until I say you can leave so go find some place to hide and wait for wandering prey to come to you. We don't want to people to start running away since any of them can be the Ninja. Finally and most importantly, have fun and enjoy killing again."

With that the raptors leave the main hall and went through the door that said staff only. They knew that they would have least of a chance to get caught by the park visitors in there and prey upon the staff without.

"Smart reptiles." Angus said impress, "The area back there is huge so they should be fine as well." He turn his attention to the other complete fossils. "Time to get to wake the rest of you. Beside you two giants, you guys are the last resort." With that he began to repeat the process over again.

**- (Line Break) -**

Randy and his friends finally arrive to Whoopee World and got a lucky parking spot near the entrance. The drive was a bit hectic since Howard and Heidi were arguing about where they wanted to go first. Howard wanted to go on some of the new rides and Heidi wanted to buy to bring souvenir back to her friends. Debbie chimed in and suggest they should go check out some of the new areas that were built in Whoopee world. One place she suggest to check out was Jurassic World since there was a lot of hype for that place. Howard and Heidi agree to Debbie idea to check out Jurassic World.

Now the group is walking to Bucky who was saving their spot. They saw him half way near the entrance.

"Bucky!" Howard yell with joy.

"Hey guys!" Bucky yell back with joy.

"Nice job keeping our place in line Bucky. We really appreciate it." Howard said.

Bucky wave his hand, "No problem. Now if you excuse me I have a date to pick up." Bucky start to walk away from the group. Luckily Howard took the place in line before Bucky left the spot. It would have been a very long wait if he didn't.

"Now the wait begins." Howard said rubbing his hand. The stand with Howard and began talking about their plans after the finish Jurassic World. Heidi plan on going to ride Knight Flight a roller-coaster that focus on getting to the very top first before making a massive dip. Howard and Debbie plan on hitting the arcade inside afterwards since Howard would not concede to their bet the set back at the museum. Theresa and Randy plan on walking around for a bit before going on some rides.

"Hey Sandy." Heidi call Randy name wrong for the thousands time.

Randy sigh, "Yes Heidi?" He knew that it was useless to correct her since she'll just say a different name anyway.

Heidi look over at Theresa first before continuing. She saw her talking to Debbie and Howard about something. Heidi step closer to Randy and lean in his left ear.

"Are you and Theresa going out?" Heidi ask.

Randy eyes widen and blush a little, "No, not yet." He said at a whisper.

Heidi look at Randy with disappointment, "Really? Even when the Ninja apologize for your actions that causes her to become a monster."

"I'm working on it okay. Besides I got a plan after we hit up the dino park." Randy said crossing his arms proudly.

Heidi roll her eyes, "Whatever. Just tell me you know a few things about Resa."

"Of course I know a few things about Theresa." Randy said insulted by Heidi.

"Really? Tell me four things you know about Resa."

"One, she smell like rainbows."

"Creepy much?" Heidi said

Randy ignore her and continue, "Two, she has a strong grip. Like Hulk strong."

"That can be trouble in the long run." Heidi said smiling.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Randy ask.

"Nothing." Heidi said quickly, "You can continue."

"Okay…" Randy said uncomfortable, "Three, she has a pet mouse that can beat up a snake. With metal arms may I add."

Heidi look away from Randy for a moment and place her left hand under her chin, "So that's why she wasn't…"

"She wasn't what?" Randy ask wondering what Heidi was thinking about.

Heidi shake her head, "Nothing. What the last thing you know about Resa?"

"Finally, she likes to be around gentlemen."

"To bad you're not a gentlemen."

"Well that's where your wrong." Randy said looking at Theresa, "I am a gentlemen and I will ask her out with no problems what so ever."

Heidi shake her head but was smiling at Randy, "Okay, as long you don't mess up Randy."

Randy look at Heidi with surprise, "Did you just call me-"

"Hello everyone!" The loud speaker boom over the people at the front entrance. "It is I, MicFist, here to tell you…" The gates open, "Welcome to Whoopee World! Also if your part of the first one hundred people in line you get a season pass for free!"

"Awesome!" Howard and Randy yell in unison.

"Beside that enjoy your stay at Whoopee World!" MicFist said before the cutting off.

"This is going to be so bruce!" Howard yell as they line start to move.

"I have to agree my friend." Randy said putting his right arm around his best friend shoulder.

**(Seven minutes later)**

"Welcome to Whoopee World!" Said the ticket hander as Randy and his friends reach the front, "Since you are number fifty to fifty five you ladies and gentlemen get free season passes."

He hand each of them a season pass and open the door for them, "Enjoy your stay here!"

"Alright…" Howard said when everyone went through the door, "Time to find Jurassic World." He saw a map of the park right in front of him when he said that. He rush over to find where they had to go.

"Okay we just need to go that way!" Howard yell pointing in one direction.

Debbie walk over to the map and sigh, "Howard, I think you mean that direction." Debbie pointed the other way.

Howard turn to where Debbie was pointing and start to walk that way. "I knew that. I was just testing you."

Debbie roll her eyes and walk right behind Howard. Randy, Heidi and Theresa follow right behind them to Jurassic World. They plan to have a day of awesome and fun times. Yet, unknown to them they were walking straight towards a trap. An a deadly one as well.

**- (Line Break) -**

At Jurassic World the staff was getting everything ready for the visitors to have a good time. However, one of them notices the severe lack of fossil on display. They were missing seven Utahraptor, a Pachycephalosaurus, three Velociraptor and a Titanoboa. However the main attractions, the Spinosaurus and Tyrannosaurus rex were still there.

"I wonder what happen to those fossils." Said a skinny male employee opening the food stand.

"Nobody knows since everyone went to help out Whoopee Water World." Said a chubby male employee looking over the gift shop. "We check the cameras which show no sign of someone beginning in here. Plus, there was no sign of forced entry."

"Well someone was in here and they may have tampered with the camera." The skinny man said walking to the staff door. "I mean dinosaurs don't just come back to life and walk away."

"Dude this is Norrisville. Weird shit happens every day." The chubby man said walking over to the skinny man.

"Yeah you're right but this doesn't feel normal like others though."

"What do you mean?"

"I feels more…well…sinister that all."

The chubby man pat the skinny man on the back, "You worry too much dude. Come on and help me in the back. I have to get a tool box to fix something on the shelf and I would like your help."

"Okay." Both went through the staff door and walk down the hall way. The hall way felt menacing for some reason to them. Like something was waiting for them to walk further in to the back.

They reach the door to the huge storage room. "Okay" The chubby man said rubbing his hands, "Let's get in and out quick. You check the left side and I going to check the right."

The skinny man nod his head slowly, "Okay…"

The chubby man open the door and reach for the light switch. He flip the switch but the lights didn't turn on. Both man sigh and pull out their flashlight. They split up to the direction they agree to find the toolbox. The skinny man walk slowly and carefully, he swear that something was watching him in the dark but he repeat to himself it's his paranoid getting the best of him.

_Come and man up. There is nothing back here. It's just you, your best friend and the rats. _He thought to himself.

Hear a low growl behind him. He turn around and point his flashlight into the direction he heard the growl from. He saw nothing but rows of little plush dinosaurs and a hats with dinosaurs on them.

"See nothing else…" There was a louder growl, so loud that it had to right behind him. His heart start to beat fast, sweat ran down his face and his whole body began to shake from head to toe. He turn around very slowly to look, he heart began to pump blood faster than before now. He look behind him and saw nothing there.

He took a sigh of relief, "In here."

"Rawr!"

"Aaaaaah!" He fell right on his ass and put the flashlight up to his attacker. It was his chubby friend wearing a raptor mask. He was dying of laughter as well.

"I'm so…so…sorry dude. I… I …couldn't waste the opportunity." He said in-between his laughing fit. The skinny man help himself off the floor and stare at his friend piss off.

"Fuck you man." He said a walk over at a quick pace.

"Oh come on man." The chubby man yell.

"No way dude." The skinny man saw the tool box and pick it up. "Here your stupid tool…" He drop the tool box on the floor. Right behind his friend were two Utahraptor staring down his friend.

"Dude what's wrong?" The chubby man ask concern.

The skinny man just stare and slowly raise his hand. "Be…be…behind you." He was shaking more than ever before when he pointed behind his friend.

Curious what was behind him he turn around and saw the raptors staring right at him. He slowly back away from them one step at a time. His skinny friend was doing the same thing but bump into another one. The next moment all seven raptors appear. The flaps on the side of their face open up to sense the heat the two men were giving off. All of them release a growl and crouch to the floor, ready to lunge at them. Both of the men flashlights start to flicker.

They look at each other for the last time and said famous last words.

"Fuck."

There was no else in the back at that moment of time. If there was someone back there at that time they would have hear the loud roars and scream of terror from the storage room. They only last for a few second before going dead silence. However, it wouldn't be the last that we will hear blood curdling screams. For the fossils brought back for live will make sure of it.

* * *

**Yeah that right demon dinosaurs and giant snake. (Put on sunglasses) Deal with it. **

**Anyway one thing you should know is Angus doesn't do ****subtle approaches. He rather kill some one in style while thing are going chaotic. Plus to clear up any confusion MicFist and the group in the last chapter were making sure everything was in place before the opening. Also Angus erase the camera footage after he finish his job. He still around but he just waiting for the right moment to come out. **

******Beside that I hope you enjoy this chapter! Smoke Bomb! (Disappears in the smoke)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello fans and readers of 9GN. I back with a new chapter for you ladies and gentlemen like I promise. This took a while but I got done for your enjoyment. So I hope you enjoy! **

**_T___****his means character thoughts **

_**Disclaimer: I don not own Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja in any shape or form, but I do own my OC's**_

* * *

Randy and his friends were walking towards Jurassic World at a decent pace. They stop here and there to check out some of the rides and prizes but continue their walk anyway. Howard was talking to Randy about some of the rides they saw and Debbie, Theresa and Heidi were talking about other thing such as school.

"So the show still going?" Heidi ask.

"Yeah the show still going on. With some help from my friends of course." Theresa said.

"That good to know that I left my show in good hands."

"You left it with the best person at school." Debbie said.

Theresa smile, "Thanks Debbie."

"You're welcome."

"Soooo… Are you two dating anyone right now?" Heidi ask out of the blue.

Debbie and Theresa look at Heidi confuse for a moment. "Um…no?" Theresa said for both of them, "Why do you ask?"

"I ask because you two seem to be hanging out with Howard and Sandy more than before."

Theresa sigh, "First off his name is Randy. Second we hang out more because it's more fun that way."

"And you two love them." Heidi said looking at Theresa and Debbie with a smirk

Debbie blush, "Me and that bag of meat have nothing in common. He is a male chauvinist with the I.Q. lower than the dumbest person on earth. He acts like he is the best at everything even though he couldn't beat me in arm wrestling contest. And…" Debbie her rant when she saw Heidi looking at her with a sly smile.

"You really love my little brother don't you?" Debbie was quiet but her face was still red, "Yep you totally love him."

"Shut up." Debbie said turning her red face away.

Heidi turn her attention to Theresa, "Do I even need to ask you?"

Theresa laugh lightly, "I think my actions speak for themselves."

"Here's a question." Heidi turn to see Howard and randy were still talking to each other. They were still talking about random things.

Heidi look back at Theresa and Debbie, "Why haven't they ask you out yet? Or you asking them out?"

Debbie sigh, "Howard would most likely say no…"

"And you know this because…?" Heidi ask.

"Because of our history we have with each other. We literally been at each other throats and haven't apologizes for our actions at all." Debbie hang her head, "I wish I had a time machine to go back and fix those moment…"

Theresa put her hand on Debbie shoulder, "Debbie…" Debbie look up at her. "I sure Howard feels the same. Just talk go talk to him, sure he can be hard headed but he still listens here and there. Especially to people he cares for."

"Are you sure?" Debbie ask.

"I'm one hundred percent sure Debbie." Theresa said smiling.

Debbie smile, "Thanks Theresa"

"Now…" Heidi chime in, "What about you and Candy."

Theresa sigh, "Again its Randy and I think he wants to ask me out but in a special way."

"Will he better hurry up and ask you out like a gentlemen would already before someone comes and swoop either you or him away from you." Heidi said.

Theresa look at Heidi with surprise, "How did you kno-"

"We're here!" Howard yell.

The girls stop right behind the boys, looking at Jurassic World as well. It had a fossil black T-Rex symbol in a red horizon on top of the sign. The outside was nothing much beside being a giant dome. The lines were separate for visitor and season pass holders. The regular line was much longer than the season pass line. They walk in the season pass line and got in least than three minutes. They walk down a flight of stairs that lead an underground glass tunnel. There were people looking through the glass at hologram dinosaurs as the walk down the tunnel.

"Wow…this place is way better than I thought it was going to be." Theresa said looking at a holographic Triceratops fighting each other.

"I second that motion." Heidi said.

"Hey look at this!" Debbie said running over to giant door. It had dinosaur foot prints and gold pull bars. Debbie pull the bars and open the doors, the group saw the main area which was huge. There were multiply food stands, gift shops and much more. They walk to the center which had the fossil of a Spinosaurus and a Tyrannosaurus rex to look at a map of the place.

"Hmm…Where to begin..." Howard said looking at the map.

"We can try out this place." Debbie pointed to a ride on the map. It was call Raptor Coaster, it said to have incredible speed and scary moment that will hunt your dreams for days.

"That sounds good to me." Howard said. "Let's go!"

Debbie nod her head a follow Howard to the ride. Heidi look at the map and decided to check out the gift shop nearby to get her friends a gift. Theresa and Randy were the only ones left in front of the map.

"Want to check this out?" Theresa ask Randy. She was pointing at a ride call Under the Wave. It said to take you under the water of Prehistoric times and let you see the aquatic life while going a nice relaxing submarine ride.

"That sounds okay I guess…" Randy said a little let down. He was hoping for something more bruce.

"Come on Randy." Theresa said. "Think about like this, just you and me on a ride with no one else with us."

Randy began to slowly like where this was going. I would be another great chance to ask her out that he didn't thought of. Plus it would allow the rest of the day to go by even smoother than plan.

"Under the Wave we go." Randy said. Theresa smile and they both walk to the ride. There were two lines again, one for regulars and one for season pass holders. Since the season pass holder were given priority first Theresa and Randy didn't have to wait long to get on the ride. They along with eight other people were help into a submarine by an employee. Once inside they sat in the back of the sub so they wouldn't be bothered by anyone or them.

Theresa look out to the window portside and saw something big and long in the distance. Then figure descend into the depth making it disappear completely from view.

Theresa started to regret this decision, "Let's get off this ride."

Randy look at her puzzled, "Why? You suggest we take this ride?"

"I know but…" Theresa look back out the window. "I have a bad feeling and I want to get off."

Randy sigh, "Okay. Let's get off then."

Randy and Theresa stood up but felt the sub moving. They look portside and saw that the sub was diving under the water.

"Look like we're staying on the ride…" Randy said. "Sorry Theresa."

Theresa shake her head, "It's okay. I think I can last till the end."

"Are you sure?"

Theresa nod her, "I'm sure."

"Okay then. Let's enjoy the ride." Randy said smiling. They sat back down in their seats and look out the windows to see the holographic water dinosaurs swim by the sub. Unknown to them and everyone else they were being stalk from the depth. It slowly swam to keep up with the sub and just bidding it's time for the right moment to strike.

**- (Line Break) -**

Howard and Debbie were in the season pass line waiting for the doors for the ride to open up. Howard was tapping his foot growing more irritated by the second. Debbie took out her phone to check up the word of the day and take a word quiz to pass the time.

"Where are the employees for this ride!" Howard yell causing Debbie to jump. "Seriously, don't say a ride is open if the employees in charge are not around to look over it."

"Howard calm down." Debbie said. "Their probably went to get more tickets or something."

"Then they should have said that the ride is close until further notice before leaving." Howard said walking in a circle impatiently.

"You do have a point there." Debbie said. "They most likely went to get whatever they needed before the park open up and must have been caught up doing something else instead."

"Well I guess there only one thing to do in this situation." Howard said.

"Leave and return when their back?" Debbie said.

"No, find them and bring them back here so we can ride this coaster." Howard said pumping his fist into the air.

Debbie sigh, "Really Howard? Go back in the back where it said 'employees only' and bring them back here to open one ride."

"Yes." Debbie just look at Howard unamused by his answer. However, she knows that he going to do it anyway with or without her. She was glad Randy wasn't here with him instead, they couldn't have been in a world of trouble.

"Okay Howard. Let's go fine them." Debbie said. Howard pump his right hand into the air and the two began walking over to the employee door. They reach the door without incident to realize there was a camera looking right at them.

"Aw damn it all." Howard curse under his breath.

Debbie look at the camera carefully, she realize something was wrong with it. She walk over and took a closer inspection at it. She saw that the camera wasn't on at all. She took a look around the area and saw none of the cameras with on. The whole time they been inside the cameras have been off.

_What the hell?_ Debbie thought. She look back at Howard, "None of the cameras are on."

"Sweet. Howard said happily. "No need to worry about being caught on tape then."

"Don't you find it a little suspicious?" Debbie ask.

Howard open the door and hold it open. "Probably having some wire problems. But enough about that, let's go find the employees for the ride."

Debbie nod her head, she was more curious to investigate then before. She walk in first and Howard slowly close the door behind them. The back area was well lit up back but to a person that doesn't work at the park would feel like they enter a maze.

"So which way do you think we should check first?" Howard ask.

"Your asking me?" Debbie ask back. "Your the one who want to go back here remember?"

"I know. I know. Just wanted to ask."

"Well since you ask." Debbie pointed to the left hallway. "I say we check that way first. I believe the security room down that way as well. We could check if the cameras were on before the turn off for whatever reason."

"That sounds like a good plan to me. Let's go!" Howard began walking with Debbie right behind him.

Unknown to them there was something following them in the air vent. It was very curious about Howard and Debbie, some much that it separated from the rest of its group just to follow them. For Howard and Debbie sake, let's hope it stay that way.

**- (Line Break) -**

Heidi was inside on to the gift shops on the second floor looking at key chains. So far she found two key chains, one was a T-Rex and the other was a Raptor. She was looking for a third one for her friend before leaving the shop.

"Can I help you miss?"

Heidi jump and turn to see who scare her. It was man wearing a black shirt, black jean pants sunglasses. He had long spikey black hair that went pass his shoulder. Heidi could tell he was fit and was at least six feet tall. Heidi didn't like his smile for some reason, it made her feel uncomfortable.

"Miss?" He ask again smiling. "Is there a problem?"

Heidi shake her head and regain her composure, "Umm…yes there is a problem and I would like some assistance."

"That would be?"

"I'm trying to find a key chin for one my friends for a gift. However, I'm having trouble choosing what to get for him." Heidi put up two key chains, one was a Triceratops and a Stegosaurus.

The man gave a quick glance at them and shake his head. "Neither are go for your boyfriend I'm afraid."

Heidi blush a bit, "I'm sorry but he just my friend. Also, I'm not seeing anyone right now."

"Oh?" The man raise an eyebrow. "A beautiful girl like you should be dating someone right now." The man pointed to the other side of the shop. He and Heidi walk over to the other side where it had more unique key chains.

"To be honest, the reason why I'm not dating anyone right now because none of them are my type." Heidi said while the man was checking for a key chain.

"What is your type?" the man ask.

"My type of guy I like at more slim, kind and funny. Like my brother friend, Randy."

"Why not date him then since he fit your description?"

"Because he a second brother to me." Heidi said.

"Back in my day that didn't matter, even if you were related…" The man said under his breath.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you?" Heidi said confuse.

"Nothing." The man said getting up. He was holding a Titanoboa head key chain in his right hand.

"That perfect. He really like snakes too." Heidi reach for it but the man put it away behind his back. Heidi look at him confuse by his action.

"What is your name?" The man ask out of the blue.

Heidi just look at him even more confuse, "Heidi Weinerman…What is your name since you as for mine?"

"You can call me A." A gave her the key chain. "That's on the house by the way and I'll see you around." He walk to the back of the store leaving Heidi confuse more than before.

_What a weird guy… I hope he not trying to hook up._ Heidi thought walking out of the shop.

Once Heidi left A turn around and took of his sunglasses, revealing his crimson red eyes. He smile, "I think I found my first girl in this era."

* * *

**I sorry it took so long to update. I promise the next one wouldn't take that long. **

**Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter! I'll see you later! Smoke Bomb! (Disappears in smoke)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello fans and readers of 9GN. I'm back with a new chapter for you fine ladies and gentlemen. This took a while so I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

** _T_****__****his means character thoughts **

_**Disclaimer: I don not own Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja in any shape or form, but I do own my OC's**_

* * *

Randy and Theresa were still in the submarine while one of the staff was giving some details about the pasting holographic underwater dinosaurs passing by. Randy fell asleep half way through the tour but Theresa was a different story. Theresa felt that something was wrong, like something was stalking the sub and waiting for the right moment to strike.

Theresa pull out her phone and look at the time. They have been in the sib for five minutes but to her felt like thirty.

_When are we going to surface? _Theresa thought. All of a sudden the sub began to slowly rise to the surface. Theresa and everyone else, beside Randy, look at the staff member with confusion.

"Everything is alright." A man staff member said next to the female member who was giving the information. "We're just making a quick surface for one of our members. He said he was not feeling good all of a sudden."

"So we're going to the gift shop early then?" A man with brown hair said two seat I front of Theresa. They had plan to go to the gift shop fifteen minutes in the tour so everyone could stretch, buy gifts and use the bathroom.

"That is correct but it shouldn't take to-" The male staff member was interpreted by a loud thud which cause the submarine to shake for a second. Theresa was jump and grab Randy hand so tight that he woke up from the pain of his hand being crush. Everyone was visible scare and confuse by the sudden shaking of the sub and immediately look out the nearest window. While Randy was trying to make sense of the situation Theresa saw a glimpse of the black figure again. This time around Theresa got a better look figure to know that whatever it is it is huge and it was going back down to the depth.

"Alright everyone, calm down." The female staff member said calmly. "It was just the captain ascending to fast that is all."

The submarine broke the surface showing the crew and passengers they were near the gift shop which was on a small island right on the water front. One of the male staff member open the cover of the sub and proceed to climb out. After a few seconds he said all clear on the walkie talkie to the female member. She told the passengers to proceed in an orderly fashion out of the sub to allow them to check it for any problems. Once everyone was out she told them to go check out the gift shop to have a gift to remember their experience at the park.

"There something ain't right around here…" Theresa heard a teen in a yellow shirt talking to his friend. "But they seem to have things under control…for now."

_I don't think things were right to begin with…_ Theresa thought while looking at the waves.

"Let's check out the gift shop Theresa." Randy said holding his hand out. Theresa smile, if there was anyone that can make her mind at ease was Randy and Debbie. Theresa grab his hand, this time without her bone crushing grip, and both of them walk to the gift shop. Once they arrive at the gift shop they were surprise by the lack of staff in the store and the fact it look like a hurricane came though. The clothes were all over the floor, the food and drink aisles were destroy and the display racks for the gifts were through the wall.

"What happen here?" A blonde woman said looking at the wreck shop.

"I don't know…" A brunette woman said walking over to the busted counter. "But one thing for sure, whatever came through here was not interested in the gifts."

Randy walk towards the back with Theresa and saw something that caught his curiosity. Randy walk over to a huge hole under the floor board which expose the waves. Randy bend over to get a better look at the hole. He saw some red substance around the edges and rub his hand on it to see what it was. He raise his hand up from the floor to see his hand cover in the red substance.

"What is this?" Randy said while looking at the red substance. Randy attention change to a pile of clothes near the hole, he saw it move a bit. He got up and walk over to the cloth pile, he began to move the cloths off whatever cause it to move. Once he remove a blue shirt he saw Julian curl up shaking profusely, he was wearing the same clothes as the employees in the park.

"Julian?" Theresa said surprise. Julian stop shaking and look up to Randy and Theresa. He sprung up and gave them both a hug.

"Thanks the dark lords! Were save!" Julian yell happily. Theresa and Randy look at each other confuse before Julian let them go. "I was worry that my message didn't reach the others in time but I was wrong! Now where's the army?"

"Army?" Theresa said growing more confuse by the second.

"Julian there's no army." Randy words cause Julian happiness dash as quickly as it came. "Now what happen here?" A loud hiss came out of nowhere causing everyone in the shop to freeze.

"What was that?" The blonde said afraid.

"Sound like a snake." he man with brown hair said.

"S…snake?" Theresa said growing more afraid by the second now.

"Probably the submarine, they must be trying something with it." The burette said trying to calm everyone down.

"What sub?" The teen in yellow said pointing out the window. Everyone look out the window to see the submarine was gone.

"What the hell!? They left us here!?" The teen friend wearing a strip black and red shirt yell.

"I don't think the left…" Randy said look at the water. In the water there were pieces of the submarine floating on the surface. "I think they were took underwater."

"By what? The giant holographic fish?" The teen in yellow said sarcastically.

"There is no need to start something right now." A man with black smooth hair said. "You in the staff uniform what happen here?"

"His name is Julian." Theresa said.

"Okay, Julian what happen here?"

"We were attack by a giant black snake that can go invisible at will." Julian said trembling.

"Great, just great." The teen in yellow said. "We have a crazy person with us."

"Why would he be making this up?" Theresa said getting tired of the teen constant rude outburst.

Randy look at his hand and wipe it off on a shirt he pick up from the ground. "Okay…is there a way of this island?"

"The island has an underground tunnel that connects to the back area of the park where staff can only go." Julian said. "The entrance is in the small jungle inland, it's not that far."

"Okay let's g-" Randy was interrupted by the man with the black smooth hair rising into the air. He was impaled in the chest causing some of the blood to drip to the floor. The man was thrown out the window into the water but it was not over yet, his attacker started to decloak in front of the rest of the group which have not gotten over the horrific sight. It was a Titanoboa, it was darker than the night and its tail was still dripping the blood from the man. It head had a unique, it had no eyes or nose but it was a bone like helmet. It was looking at the group direction, they group knew that it didn't need eyes to know they were afraid.

"What is it doing?" The blonde said quietly. The Titanoboa was just moving its head side to side, waiting for someone to do something they know they were going to regret. The teen in the strip black and red shirt bolted to the door. In seconds the Titanoboa tail cleave in two from the head down. After that everyone scatter in terror beside Randy, Theresa and Julian everyone else went in their own direction. Randy group ran inland but he stop right behind Theresa and Julian, he knew that he had to stop that monster one way or another.

"Guess its Ninja time." Randy said jumping onto a bush. He put on the mask and was in his ninja suit in seconds. "First is to get the rest of the group to the entrance. Then buy them sometime." Randy sprint back to the gift shop in hope to save the remanding group only to be met half way with a Titanoboa tail to the head.

"Ninja dodge!" Randy slide right under that tail in the nick of time. He recover and saw the Titanoboa swallowing a person. Randy knew it was the blonde because of the shoes sliding down the throat. He saw the brown man on the floor messing his lower half, the burette body crush and the teen with yellow shirt crowding under the tree. Randy sprint towards the teen and pick him up, he jump on the tree and proceed to go deeper in the jungle from jumping from tree to tree.

Meanwhile, Theresa and Julian haven't stop running or look back to see if Randy was still with them. The saw a hatch in a clearing, Julian got to it and started to open the hatch as quickly as possible, Theresa took a moment to look around to see that Randy wasn't with them.

"Randy!" Theresa yell at the top of her lungs. "Randy! Randy!"

"Theresa stop yelling!" Julian yell at her. "He is most likely dead alright!"

"We do not know that!" Theresa yell back. "We have to go back and find him."

"Are you crazy!" Julian said lifting the hatch. "What is the point in having everyone dead? We have to warn the people in the park so they did not die in vain Theresa."

"But Randy…" Theresa said quietly.

Julian put his hands on her shoulders, "He would agree with me if he was here. Plus, I know he would want you to live through this." The bush move right behind them causing both of them to back up. They saw Randy and the teen in yellow running through. As much Theresa wanted to kill and kiss Randy she knew that her worst fear was going too caught up eventually.

"Let's get out of here!' The teen in yellow yell. As the four about to go down the hatch they heard snapping of bushes and branches. The Titanoboa came into view showing its curve fangs at them.

"It faster than I thought…" Randy mutter under his breath.

"I'm not dying today that for sure!" The yellow teen yell. He grab Theresa arm and throw her, she trip and fell right on her head. The yellow teen push Julian away from the hatch and went down the ladder as fast as possible.

"That son of-!" Randy was interrupted when the tail swapped him away towards Julian. Julian was getting up until Randy hit him in the chest causing both of them to fly seven feet away.

Theresa groan as she raise her head, "Who di…" She stop when she saw the snake head inches away from her face. She look at it with complete terror as it seem to smile at her. In a second the snake wrap around her with great force of power and speed. She didn't struggle at all as it put her in position to swallow her. The Titan boa hover right over her head and open its jaw, some saliva drip on her head. The snake lower it head down slowly to devour the petrify girl.

"Theresa!" Randy yell at the top of his lungs.

**- (Line Break) -**

Howard and Debbie were still walking to find the security room however they have a growing feeling like something was watching them, following them.

"I hope we find that stupid security room fast. I'm starting to feel like something is watching me." Howard said looking around the hallway.

"It shouldn't be long Howard." Debbie said turning the concern. She saw a door that label security in red down the hall. "There we go. Let's check out the tapes."

Debbie open the door and saw the room was completely wreck. The chairs were destroy, tables were flip, the control panel for the camera was beyond repair.

"Whoa, what happened in here?" Howard said as they walk into the room.

"I don't know…" Debbie walk over to the control panel. "But it must have been pretty ugly. Come look at this."

Howard walk over to the control panel and saw what Debbie was pointing at. There was some blood on the panel, it was dry so it must have been there for a while. There was also claw marks that rip open the panel as well.

"That's not good at all…Must have something on the loose in the park." Howard said touching the panel.

"That where it gets weird." Howard look at Debbie confuse. "If something was on the loose why hasn't it been announce yet?"

Howard started to worry about Randy, Theresa and Heidi. If there was something on the loose that wreck the room with ease made one thing for sure, that it's not friendly and it may be in a group. Suddenly something fell from the air vent and fell right on the floor. Howard and Debbie turn around to see what appears to them to be a Velociraptor. Its body was completely black with red feathers that cover it arms and neck. Its tail had small spikes that look like it can fling at its opponents. The inside of its mouth was a distinguish dark blue hue.

"Is that a dinosaur?" Howard said in disbelieve.

"Yes it is." Debbie said in disbelieve as well.

The Velociraptor got up in a daze state. It was stumbling a bit as the room spin around it for a second. Once it regain it sense of surrounding it look straight at Debbie and Howard with curiosity.

"I hope it's not hungry." Howard whisper to Debbie. It walk over to Debbie and Howard just to have a better look at them. It went to Howard first, it smell and nip at Howard clothes. "Hey! Watch it!" It back away from Howard in a instance and walk over to Debbie. It did the same producer but Debbie was giggling at it.

"Aww…it's just curious about us." Debbie sad as it rub against Debbie right. "it probably just want to have fun."

"Yeah, it would also take us back to its place to meet the rest of the family so we can enjoy a nice dinner call…Hmm I don't know…Us!" Howard said pointing at the Velociraptor. It walk over to Howard and jump right onto him causing him to fall over on the floor. It then proceed to jump up and down on his belly, making sure its claws didn't rip into Howard.

"See? Just trying to have fun." Debbie said giggling at the raptor jumping up and down.

"Whatever…" Howard said getting annoy. The Velociraptor hop off of Howard and look at the door.

"What wrong?" Debbie ask looking at the door. "Is there something behind the door?"

Surprising it nod at Debbie, "You can understand us?" There was a loud bang at the door. Howard pick himself up and walk over to the door. The Velociraptor bit Howard pants and try to pull him away from the door.

"What your problem?" Howard said looking at it annoy. "It might be a staff member or security."

The Velociraptor hiss at Howard, like it plead to him not to open the door. "Howard it think you shouldn't open the door…" Debbie said staring at the door. "Something doesn't feel right…"

"Fine. I will not open the door, okay?" Debbie and the Velociraptor felt a bit better. "So how do we leave the room?"

"We take our little friend route." Debbie said pointing at the air vent. Howard shake his head, "Your must be crazy. Me and vent are kinda have a love and hate relationship. Since they seem to refuse to be roomier for me husky figure."

The banging on the door became louder and there were multiply hissing noises behind it. "You know what? I heard vents this year a bit roomier this time of year." Debbie roll her eyes, "Just help me up first."

Howard walk under the air vent and help Debbie up. Once Debbie was in the vent she turn around to help Howard into the vent. "Okay Howard, your turn."

"Just one moment. I need to check something…" Howard walk over to the desk. He open the drawer to find three tapes. 'Let's hope these have something on them from earlier…" Howard took the tapes and put them in his pocket. He walk over to the cabinet and open it to find a fold chair in perfect condition. "Just what I needed."

The door stated to have claw marks to show that whatever it was getting tired of playing around. "Howard! Hurry up!" Debbie yell from the vent.

"Just give me on second!" Howard yell back while set the chair up. As Howard was climbing up he saw the Velociraptor looking at Howard with a sad face. Howard sigh, "Come on." It perk up and jump on Howard head and jump into the vent. Debbie stretch her hand out to Howard and he grab it, Despite Debbie appearance she is a strong individual and Howard has been doing a lot of upper body work out for situations like this. Howard was half way into the vent until he got stick around his stomach.

"You got to be kidding me…" Howard said with unamused.

"That what you get for eating so much." Debbie said trying to pull Howard up.

There was a long bang from below as if the door was bust down. Howard and Debbie went silence to hear if it was a person who bust down the door. In return they were greeted with a loud but menacing hiss. Debbie pull even hard to get Howard unstuck and Howard try to push himself even failing his legs to make sure whatever it was below didn't get a hold of him.

"Howard suck in your stomach!" Debbie yell as she pull. The hissing turn into a roar as if was charging. "Now!"

**- (Line Break) -**

Heidi was sitting down at the food court eating a pizza to bypass the time. She was still thinking about A for some reason, something about him just felt off. The way he ask if she was dating left her very uncomfortable.

"I hope he really isn't trying to ask me out." Heidi said before taking a bite from his pizza. "I mean he isn't a bad looking man but doesn't look like the type to hold a serious relationship." Heidi finish her pizza and got up from the table to find a trash can. When she got up she saw a little boy holding a red balloon with his head down to the ground. He was wearing a black shirt, blue jeans and red skechers. Heidi throw away her trash and walk over to the boy, "Hey little man." The boy look up at her, his eyes wear blue and full of pure innocent. "What wrong?"

"I lose my mommy…" The boy said with tears starting to form. "I'm sacred that she forgot me and left me here."

"Your mommy didn't leave you behind. I'm sure she is around her somewhere…" Heidi said looking around.

"Your going to help me find my mommy?" The boy said sniffling.

"Yes I am." Heidi said without hesitation.

"Mommy told me not to trust strangers though…" the boy said looking down.

"Then let's introduce ourselves then. My name is Heidi Weinerman, what yours?"

"My name is Andy." He said smiling. "Your last name is funny."

Heidi giggle, "I get that a lot. So where did you see your mother last?"

"We were in the kid fossil dig up area."

"And where is that Andy?"

"We have to go through the door that said staff member only."

Heidi raise an eyebrow, "Really? Why not have it be in an open area near the two giant fossils?"

"Mommy said they did that so we would be safer." Andy said smiling.

Since Norrisville has a history with weird things happening at any time it would make since to have the children in a more secured area. "Okay Andy how do we get in the back?" Heidi ask.

"We need a staff person to help us get in."

Heidi sigh, _Great. Just great…but I do know a staff member nearby that will help out. _Heidi smile, "I know a person that will help us to find your mommy." Andy face lid up. "Until we find her you have to hold my hand, okay?"

"Okay!" Andy said in excitement. Heidi stretch her hand out and Andy grab it. Heidi felt dizzy for some reason, like something took a piece of her away.

"Are you okay Heidi?" Andy ask concern.

Heidi shake her head, "Don't worry I'm fine Andy. Now let's go find my friend."

Heidi and Andy began there walk to find the gift shop where A was working in. During the walk Andy gave off an evil smirk. _This is working out perfectly! The Ninja is here and going to die soon enough plus this women going to be mine in a very by the end of this day. I knew this was going to be child play. _

"You okay Andy?" Heidi ask concern.

Andy shake his head, "Don't worry, I'm fine!" Heidi smile and both of them look back ahead.

Andy eyes turn red and smile wickedly_, I never felt_ better.

* * *

**A lot is going down in this chapter. From Theresa being snake food to Howard about to be rip to sheds and Heidi being lead into a trap. Yeah next chapter going to be interesting. Plus the Velociraptor going to be a HUGE benefit in the long run. **

**Anyway that is it for now. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Smoke bomb! (Disappear in smoke) **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello ladies and gentleman! I'm back with a new chapter of 9GN! I have nothing much to say but enjoy!**

_T_**__****his means character thoughts **

**__****Disclaimer: I don not own Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja in any shape or form, but I do own my OC's**

* * *

"Theresa!" Randy yell at the top of his lungs. He got off of Julian and bolt straight to her while reaching for the mask. He care more for their safety in this crisis then keeping his secret. As he pull out the mask he saw Theresa eyes glow.

_What the?_ Randy thought. Just as the Titanoboa mouth clamp down on Theresa head its mouth combusts into flames along with the rest of the body that wrap around her. It immediately drop her and let out a horrific screech in pain as it retreating back into the jungle burning.

Theresa eyes went back to normal as she began to regain her senses. Randy rush over to her and help her up.

"Theresa? Hey Theresa?" Randy said try helping her remember before the Titanoboa return.

"Randy? What going on?" Theresa said looking around.

"Do you remember anything?" Randy ask.

"I remember being warp by a giant…" Theresa jump onto her feet. "Snake! Where did it go!"

"It re-" Randy began before Julian jump in.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion but we should be going before it returns." Julian said. Randy and Theresa nod in agreement. The three walk over to the hatch to descend and get back to the main area of the park.

"Randy, can you carry me down. I do not feel so good…" Theresa said holding her head.

"Okay Theresa. Just jump on my back and hold on." Randy said smiling.

Theresa walk behind Randy and wrap her arms around his neck gently. Since Theresa as wearing a skirt he had to go first. As he climb down slowly he was thinking about what just transpire. Theresa eyes glowing and the flames appearing out of nowhere like something awoken inside her for a brief moment.

_I'll worry about that later. _Randy thought as he got off ladder in the underground passage. _Right now I need to worry about getting everyone out of this in one piece. It would be so much easier if I was wearing my mask. _He look up to see the hatch was close and Julian was almost finish climbing down. An idea pop in his head, he just hope his excuse would be good enough to allow him to go and Ninja up.

"Hey Julian, I need you to do something for me." Randy ask

"What assistance do you need?" Julian ask.

"Can you carry Theresa out of this passage. I'm going to find help." Randy said putting Theresa down gently.

"You can't be serious…" Theresa said wearily.

"I have to agree Randy." Julian said. "The best option is to go through the passage and get help from the authorities." He pointed down the passage.

"What if there some staff members nearby? Even better security?" Randy said look down the opposite way.

"What if there no one down here but us and that yellow shirt guy?" Julian said with a bit of anger near the end.

"I can't leave other people down here Julian." Randy said. "Especially with a giant snake hanging around."

Julian sigh heavily, "Fine. Just be careful okay." He went over to Theresa and got her on his back. Theresa had pass out from exhaustion while Julian and Randy were talking. Randy couldn't help but feel a bit worry for them but he knew that his excuse would be worth it.

Julian went to the right while Randy went left. As Randy jog down the passage he turn around to see if Julian and Theresa were looking back. Theresa was still asleep and Julian was to focus on his passage. Randy turn back around to see a small hallway coming up on his right. He turn into the hallway before he pull out his ninja mask.

"Time for some ninja action." Randy said putting on his mask. As he turn into the ninja the hatch opening was rip off. Light peer down the hole with a loud hissing noise making a descend into the passage.

The Titanoboa was badly burn from the flames to the point that bone was showing. It was dead set on finding the meal that got away. It pick up the scent and began its hunt.

"Ninja Swords!"

The Titanoboa turn around to see Randy swinging his blade right at its neck. The Titanoboa dodge the attack by lowering its head. As Randy went for another swing the Titanoboa smack him away with his tail. Randy flew towards the wall but quickly recover in the air and landed on his feet. Randy and the Titanoboa stare each other down.

"Now…" Randy said pointing his blade at the beast. "Let's get this party started."

**- (Line Break) -**

"Now!" Debbie yell at Howard.

Howard suck in his stomach and Debbie pull him up to safety. The roaring stop underneath them making a unsettling silence loom in the vent. Both slowly look over the hole in the vent to see whatever cause the roaring stop under it. There was nothing under the hole, at least what they could see.

"Come on! I nearly had a heart attack for nothing!" Howard said upset. "Come on let get back down."

Debbie look at their little Velociraptor, it was releasing a low growl at the hole. "I don't think that would be a good move Howard."

"There is nothing there Deb-" Out of nowhere a Utahraptor jump into the vent hoping to bite down on Debbie or Howard head. Just in time Debbie and Howard move their head out of the way. Both retreated into the vent trying to regain their composer from the attack.

"What the hell was that thing!" Howard yell breathing heavy.

"I don't know… Let's just get out of here and warn everyone." Debbie said getting her breathing under control.

Howard nod his head after breathing normally again. "Okay, lead the way."

"Okay, come along Fang." Debbie said taking the lead with the Velociraptor near her side. Howard look at her unamused, she could have chosen a much cooler name for their little friend. Then he remember that she could have chosen worst. Howard quick dismiss his thought and began crawling right behind her.

The Utahraptor was standing in the security room, listening to the sounds of them crawling in the vents. It went outside to meet with the other who were waiting on it to give them the situation. It told them what was happing with the prey. The group decided spilt up to increase their chances of finding them.

**- (Line Break) -**

Heidi and Andy were in the gift shop were A was in. Heidi saw him putting up some cups near the back of the counter.

"Hello A." Heidi said.

A turn around and smile, "Hello again miss. Do you forget something?"

"No but thank you for asking." Heidi pointed Andy. "This is my new friend Andy."

"Why hello there Andy." A said leaning over the counter. "My name is A. Glad to meet you."

Andy hid right behind Heidi as A finish introducing himself. Andy peek over shyly to look at A again. "Hello…"

"Don't worry he doesn't bite." Heidi said to reassure Andy.

"Yeah Andy, I won't even hurt a fly." A add on.

Andy smile at A, "Okay."

"So miss what can I help you with?" A ask.

"I need your help to get into the back. Andy lost his mother back there while playing in the staff kid area." Heidi said.

"Okay but I ask a favor in return." A said.

"What kind of favor?" Heidi ask curious.

"I take you out on a date."

Heidi didn't show it but she was groaning in her head. She should have saw it coming but she was hoping for something more manageable. Something like saying he was a good staff member or something.

"How about writing a good comment about you?" Heidi ask smiling.

"How about no."

"A good review of this store?"

"Nah."

"Telling your superiors you deserve a raise?"

"Hmmm no."

"Promotion?"

"I like my position."

"Buying a kitten?" Heidi said running out of ideas.

"I'm more of a dog person to be honest."

Heidi sigh, "Okay we have a date." A stuck out his hand towards her.

"I like to shake on my deals if you don't mind."

Heidi shrug her shoulders, "Okay." Heidi shook A hand to seal the deal. As she was shaking she felt the same draining feeling like before when Andy hold her hand.

"Are you okay?" A ask concern.

"Y…Yeah. I'm fine." Heidi said holding her head.

"If you say so." A came from behind the counter. "Follow me."

With that Heidi and Andy follow A out of the gift shop to the back of the park. A open the door for them to go in first. Heidi was starting to develop something in her gut. Something that was telling her to not go back there but she ignore it and went first with Andy. A follow right behind them while closing the door.

* * *

**I hope you fine, sexy people enjoy this chapter. I hope you have a good day (or night) where ever you are!**

**I'll see you next time! Smoke bomb! (Disappears in smoke)**


End file.
